Cannonball Angels
by AngelJ5
Summary: Following on from 'No Place Like Home.' Cate and Jill run the Cannonball Race running in to old friends, racing fans and an old boyfriend! What troubles lay ahead, will they win the race, will the other Angels be called? Please R&R. ;-
1. Chapter 1

_Back for a new fic! Hope you all enjoy this, not sure where it's going to go yet but I hope it will be fun. AJ5_

_**Please note I do not own Charlie's Angels all rights for that belong to it's original creators. Caitlin Fox and any other characters I make up a lon the way are mine however. Thanks, AJ5**_

* * *

_**Cannonball Angels.**_

_**Chapter one.**_

'_This is gonna leave a mark'_ Cate thought to herself as she sailed through the air heading to land on a circular wooden table. The Dukes of Hazzard flashed through her mind, thinking of the opening of an episode where it would freeze whilst the voice over explained that this wasn't the way the day was planned out to happen. Well this wasn't how the day had planned out to happen, to get caught up in a bar fight. Nothing unusual for the Cannonball Run and the people who raced it, it only took the wrong words or look and alcohol to start a fight. Cate wasn't even sure how this one started but knew it wasn't her doing or Jill's for that matter, they were trying to leave the bar when pulled in to the mess. Cate landed with two others on to the table with a crash as it collapsed under them.

'Ow.' Cate murmured as she pulled herself up off the ground, looking around the room for Jill who she spotted was holding her own pushing off others who were throwing their fists, hands and whatever else they could get their hands on. Jill seeing Cate waved over to her as a man with a woman hanging on to his back came fast towards her, Jill jumped fast out of their way pushing them onto the booth seating, she was enjoying herself, Cate could see that easily enough as she made her way through the mess ducking and weaving out of the way of the mass brawl to get to Jill.

'Having fun?' Cate asked smiling as she and Jill both ducked down as a man was tossed over the top of them on to tables behind them.

'Absolutely!' Jill called back over the noise.

'Smokey will be here soon, we'd better make fast tracks and now.' Cate said taking Jill's arm leading the way out of the bar.

'Cate! Cate!' A voice hollered across the crowded brawl. Cate turned to the voice smiling when she saw who it was. 'See you on the 66!'

'See you out there Tex!' Cate yelled back just as Jill pulled her out the flight path of a drinks tray. 'Thanks' she said as the tray slammed in to the face of the large man behind them who fell back down to the ground again. Both Angels winced as they watched the man, dazed, slump down to the ground. 'Think he's seeing stars?' Cate asked Jill.

'More like Tweety Birds.' Laughing the Angels swiftly left the bar before getting caught up in another scuffle. Heading straight to Jill's car, another Mustang, similar to Cate's own but a higher spec and dark blue in colour.

'So straight on then?' Jill said a wide classic Jill smile across her face as they both got in to the car shutting their doors after them.

'Straight on but I think we ought to stop for the night, get some rest.' Cate suggested.

'Wouldn't be a bad idea, even to just get a real shower rather than using the ladies rest rooms in whatever diner we stop at, they're always so crowded with the other ladies racing out here.'

'Exactly, I know a motel that's about twenty minutes down the road we can stay at, it's pretty nice too.' Cate pointed down the road Jill was pulling on to towards the motel.

'Ok. You need to phone Kel too, don't forget.' Jill stated.

'Yeah I know, that's the other good thing of staying at this place I can make a call without the worry of a fight starting and getting disconnected.' Cate said thinking back to the last phone she had made to her older sister also one of Jill's best friends.

'Yeah, I don't think that went down too well with Kelly.' Jill said a hint of laughter in her voice.

'What did Kris say?' Cate asked now dreading what her sister will have to say when she phones her.

'Not much, just that Kel wasn't overly impressed I suppose. She's just worried about you that's all.' Jill said throwing a reassuring smile towards Cate.

'I'm with you, we're both looking out for each other and I know half of the drivers out racing with us, Kel has nothing to worry about.'

'That's the problem.' Jill said.

'What is?'

'You're here with me and out racing.'

'Jill, Kelly asked you to track me down and watch out for me. She can't be upset about that.'

No she's not but I don't think she intended for me to join a race cross country with you, now it just seems like too much fun.'

'Which it is.'

'Look, Cate don't worry about it. Kris is just as bad with me and I'm the older sister! They'd be happier if they were with us.'

'Have you spoken with Kelly?' Cate asked

'A little when I phone the office to get Kris, she's just worried about you after everything that happened in Oklahoma with the family.' Cate turned from Jill looking straight ahead at the road in front of them.

'The motel's the next exit.'

'Are you ever going to talk to me about it?' Jill asked. That was one of the things Cate liked about Jill, she came straight to the point and just flat out asked the hard questions.

'There's nothing to say that you don't all ready know Jill.' Cate answered still watching the road.

'I know what you've all told me of the case, which was very formal and professional but this was your family Cate, your own brother.'

'I know that Jill.' Cate said in a tone Jill knew that was a warning to her to back off but she couldn't. Kelly had asked her to watch over Cate whilst she took her time from the agency but also to try and get her to open up about what had happened with her brother and the family in Oklahoma. They'd been on the road for a couple of days and nights now and it wouldn't be long before they were back in L.A. Jill hoped to have something from Cate before they got back. Kelly was worried that her sister bottling things up would cause her to keep leaving, taking off and then maybe staying away for good and that she just couldn't handle and Jill knew it would break Kelly if Cate did leave for good. Having known Kelly for so many years she knew that Kelly had always envied the relationship that Jill and Kris had, how desperately she wanted that and now that she had it nothing scared her more than the thought of it all disappearing. 'There's the motel.' Cate said breaking Jill's thoughts. Making the turn in to the Motel's car park the two Angel's got out of the car looking at the front of the building.

'Run Through Motel.' Jill read aloud. 'Interesting name.'

'I always thought so.' Cate smirked as she grabbed her bag from the trunk of the car pulling Jill's out for her. Taking the bag Jill followed after Cate as she headed in to the motel.

'You've stayed here a lot then?' Jill asked.

'I've been here a few times yeah, it's kind of like a second home when I'm running the trail.' Cate still smiling explained. Jill confused by her friends looks and cloak and dagger answers entered in to the motel's welcome office.

'Cate!' A taller older woman called from behind the counter. 'Well I'll be, what are you doing here? We weren't expecting to see you this way for another few months yet.' She continued, acknowledging Jill's presence with a smile and a nod.

'Plans changed and I needed some quick space and room to race.' Cate explained. 'Ruth I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Jill Munroe.'

Offering her hand Jill shook hands with Ruth who was a little taller than both herself and Cate, her red hair was starting to fade to white and her face showed many laughter lines. Jill could tell this woman was a lot of fun.

'Well it's a pleasure to meet you Jill. You got dragged in to the Cannonball then?' Ruth asked Cate.

'Pete and Tex called me a month or so ago, at the time I wasn't able to make it but things changed and well, here I am. I picked up the race just outside Oklahoma.'

'How is the family?' Ruth asked grabbing a key from under the counter.

'They're all fine.' Cate simply said.

'I hear you found yourself some real bloodlines.' Ruth said meaning Kelly.

'Well you just hear about everything now don't you?' Cate laughed taking the key from Ruth. 'Yes, I have an older sister her name's Kelly, in fact I have a picture of her with me.' Cate remembered fishing the photos out of her jacket's inside pocket. Untying the ribbon that held the photos together she flicked through them with Ruth until they came to the photo of Cate and Kelly together.

'Cate, she's beautiful and I can see the resemblance.'

'Oh, they're a like all right.' Jill quipped.

'They're both stubborn and have a temper?' Ruth asked. Jill giggling nodded in response.

'But Kelly's got a better hold of her temper than Cate.' Jill joked pushing Cate's shoulder as she did.

'Well Cate is the younger sister.' Ruth smiled. Seeing the picture of Cate's niece Rebecca, Ruth gasped in disbelief. 'That can't be little Becca?' She said.

'Oh it is. She's grown so quickly not even I can believe it.' Cate smiled proudly down at the image of her young niece.

'Well your rooms are all prepared, I'll bring you some clean towels in a little bit.' Saying their short goodbyes Cate led Jill to where they'd be sleeping for the night.

'You know the owner? You must be a frequent customer.' Jill said as Cate unlocked the motel room door. Entering in Jill was surprised how large the room was, it was more like an apartment than motel room with plush furnishings a small kitchen area, spacious bathroom she discovered and two bedrooms. 'This can't be the room we're meant to use. Are all the rooms like this one?' Jill asked turning to Cate who stood watching Jill as she surveyed the suite. Before she could answer there was a knock at the door, which was still open. A young man, no more than eighteen, stood there holding towels.

'Excuse me boss, Miss Ruth asked me to bring these down to you.' Cate move and took the towels from the young man.

'Thanks Terry, how're your folks doing?'

'Oh they're just great thanks Miss Fox, mama's working now at the doctor's office and pop is doing just fine here in the kitchen's cooking up a storm. In fact he said to say he'll send up some snacks for you in a little bit.' The sandy blonde haired young man explained.

'Ok Terry, that's great, thank you dad for me.'

'Will do. Goodnight ladies.' Terry smiled as he took hold of the door to close it as he left.

'Boss?' Jill asked stood with her hands on her hips tapping her foot.

'Well like you said, I know the owner.' Cate smiled a devilish look in her eyes.

'You're the owner.' Jill stated as she flopped down in to the couch she stood in front of.

'I'm the owner.' Cate confirmed moving to the fridge taking out a coke can each for them passing one to Jill as she sat opposite her.

'Incredible,' Jill laughed 'just incredible, Cate you are just full of surprises.'

'I try.' Cate simply said stretching her legs out in front of her leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes resting from the long day as Jill continued to laugh.

* * *

At the motel's restaurant bar two men sat alone quietly talking to one another.

'So, she's really back then?' One said to the other.

'Yep Lenny, she's back and with a friend.'

'You know this give's us a problem Mack. Word is she's some kind of detective now.' Lenny said. Mack smiled in to the bar mirror across from them. Their reflections looking back at them, both in their early thirties the men wore jeans and T-shirts, Lenny wearing a blue baseball cap, two normal looking guy's taking a rest from the road like the other guests staying at the motel who were also in the restaurant.

'What she doesn't know Lenny won't hurt her.' Mack smiled taking a long drink from his beer bottle.

'There's a lot riding on this Mack.' Lenny said worriedly.

'It'll all be ok Lenny, don't worry.' Mack said grabbing Lenny's shoulder reassuring him. 'Let me deal with Cate, after all she always trusted me when we were dating.' Mack began laughing as Lenny ordered them more drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay everyone! I've been on holiday to sunny Florida (with its rain) great break and scribbled down notes for this story. It's changing directions in my head constantly. Hope you are still enjoying it though?

Lastly before you continue I wish to express my sympathies for the family, friends and fellow fans of our dear Farrah. I was very saddened to hear of her passing before I left for my holiday. She proved to be a true fighting Angel. May she now rest in peace. As Jaclyn Smith said she's with the real Angel's now. _**Farrah Fawcett Feb 2nd 1947 - June 25th 2009.**_ I dedicate this and my previous and future stories to her memory whenever Jill Munroe features.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Finishing off the buffalo wings and fries Jill and Cate relaxed in front of the T.V. not really watching what was on but it was extra noise in the room to keep them company.

'You think it's too late to phone Kel?' Cate asked Jill looking at the alarm clock next to them.

'It's only just after ten she should still be up. I'm sure Kris said they were all working on paperwork catching up with the mundane side of the private detective business. Kel may even be at the office still.' Jill thought aloud.

'You miss it Jill?'

'The paperwork, never, the actual detective side of things now that I miss it's nice to come home and join in once in a while but then it's also nice to just come home and visit without the drama.'

'I bet. Well, I'd best call big sister, let her know what's going on and where we are.' Cate said grabbing the phone from the table in front of them placing it on to her lap.

'Does she know about this place, does anyone?' Jill asked picking up the coke can in front of her.

'Nope, you're the only one, well, I suppose Charlie knows, he knows everything.' Cate joked dialling the agency number, which was answered after the first ring.

'Hello, Townsend Agency?' A tired and distracted female voice said.

'Hi Kris, it's Cate. How's the paper work coming?'

'Hi Cate, you are so going to pay for leaving us with the paperwork from the last few months to do.'

'Hey, how was I to know y'all would be doing the paperwork whilst I was away.' Cate joked with Kris.

'So, where are you and that big sister of mine?' Kris asked

'We are at the _Run Through Motel_ just a little way over the centre of Arizona.'

'So not much further now then and you'll be home, how are you both doing in the race, is that sister of mine being careful on the open roads?'

'Not much further and we've held our own in the race but we can't really say we're competing as we joined the race late, we're just.'

'I know having fun, blowing off steam. I saved you some of the paperwork you know, there's enough here to last the next couple of weeks.'

'I'll do my share, don't worry, I take it Kelly's not there then?'

'No she left about twenty minutes ago absolutely exhausted. It's like the paperwork is more heavy going and exhausting than the actual cases!' Kris exclaimed with a small laugh.

'I bet it does. Well may be I'll try Kelly at home tomorrow morning before we move on. You want to talk to Jill?' Jill next to Cate throughout the conversation had been prodding and poking Cate for the phone since she heard Cate greet Kris.

'Yeah, great but you'd still better call Kel tonight, she's so restless when she doesn't hear from you.'

'All right, I'll call her directly after you two have finished going on about whatever? Bye Kris.' Cate handed the phone to Jill then moved to clear all of the dishes and trays the food was brought on, Cate motioned to Jill that she would take the plates and trays away. Closing the door behind her Cate heard Jill laughing out loud, which made her smile, she left her friend to catch up with her sister. Moving on to the kitchen Cate placed the trays down for the dishwashers saying her hello's as she did. Cate passed on to the office where Ruth sat going through her own paper work and receipts for the day's business.

'Hey Ruth, everything ok?' Cate asked seeing the frown on her friends face.

'Every thing's fine honey, just the sums of the day that's all, what are you doing down here anyway?'

'I was just dropping off some dishes to the kitchen whilst Jill's on the phone to her sister.'

'Speaking of sisters hadn't you better call yours?' Ruth asked looking over her glasses at Cate.

'Does everyone know my business with my sister?'

'No, some of us just know when you're avoiding something. Now you came down here for a purpose and it wasn't to bring down the dishes.'

'That, is very true.'

'You know where the phone is.' Ruth said as she lowered her eyes back to the papers below her. Smiling at Ruth Cate reached for the phone in front of her friend turning it round to face her, picking up the receiver she dialled Kelly's number. The line began to ring, Cate looked to her watch to see how late it was, she almost missed Kelly answering the call.

'Hello, hello?'

'Kelly, hi!'

'Cate! Finally. I've been hoping you would call tonight.'

'Really? What's going on?' Cate asked confused.

'Nothing much, I just miss you and want to hear from you.'

'I tried calling you at the office but you'd all ready left, had a quick chat with Kris though. I hear I have some paper work waiting for me when I get back.'

'Yes there's your own special stack when you get back it's all yours. How are you and Jill doing out there anyway?' Kelly asked getting back on track to current affairs.

'We're doing just fine, having fun and we're not that far from home. All being well we'll see you in at least a day, two at the most.'

'Where are you now?'

'We're at a motel, the _Run Through Motel_.'

'Is it any good, the name has you wonder?'

'It's a great place, trust me, I know the owner so everything's just great.'

Ruth looked over her glasses disapprovingly at Cate as she heard this. Turning away from Ruth facing out to the bar Cate continued to listen to Kelly as she talked on the line when she saw a real blast from the past that made her blood begin to boil.

'Cate? Are you still there?' Kelly asked on the other end of the line. Cate snapping out of her own thoughts quickly answered back.

'Yeah, I'm here sorry, I got distracted.'

'Who is he?' Kelly joked.

'Someone I didn't expect to ever see again.'

'Oh, an ex-someone then?'

'Yeah, who knows he shouldn't be here. Kel, can I call you back I have to go and deal with this right now.'

'Why do you have to deal with it? Just ignore him and carry on as usual.'

'Wish I could but we have an understanding with each other that he doesn't cross my path or property ever again.' Cate explained anger beginning to rise in her voice. Ruth hearing everything stood up looking out to the bar following where Cate was looking, picking up the internal phone Ruth called for security.

'Your path or property? Cate…'

'I'm really sorry Kel, I have to go, I promise I'll call you tomorrow and I'll explain. Honestly I promise.'

'All right, it's not like I can stop you. I look forward to hearing all about it tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid, promise me.'

'I promise, I won't do anything stupid, bye.' As Cate hung up the phone Ruth, who was still standing, looked down at Cate a knowing glance.

'What?' Cate asked

'You know what young lady. That man out there is nothing but trouble, real trouble, let security see him and his friend off the property.' Ruth advised.

'It's all right Ruth. I can handle this.'

'Well security is on its way any how to make sure they leave.' Nodding Cate left the office, heading straight to the bar.

'Cate!' Mack called out. 'Long time, how've you been? How's the world treating you?'

'Better since I kicked you out of it. What are you doing here Mack? You did understand the last conversation we had didn't you?'

'You mean the part where you kicked my ass or the part where you told me never to come near you or your property again, ever.' Mack said with a smart grin.

'Both parts but in particular the part where I told you never to come near me.'

'Well now how was I to know you'd be here sweet pea?'

'Don't call me that.' Cate stated angrily standing to her full height just as the security guard arrived behind them.

'Miss Fox, you want me to escort this man and his friend off the property?'

'Yes please Davis.' Cate answered never taking her eyes off of Mack who in turn never released his eyes from her.

'What's going on here?' Jill asked arriving on the scene.

'Nothing, just having some unwelcomed guests escorted off the property.' Cate said as Jill moved to the side of her looking at the two men as they sat on their bar stools.

'I see.' Jill simply said feeling the thick tension between Cate and Mack.

'Well now don't be rude Cate, introduce me.' Mack said making a move for Jill when Cate came between them.

'Forget it, now get out.' Cate said flatly looking through seething eyes at her ex. Raising his hand in submission Mack got to his feet motioning to Lenny to move off also.

'I'll see to it they leave the property Miss Fox.'

'Thank you Davis.' Cate said as she continued to watch the two men leave. Once they were out of the building Cate sat on the bar stool by the side of her resting her head on her hand propped by the bar.

'What was that all about?' Jill asked sitting beside Cate looking straight at her.

'That was a nasty piece of work.' Ruth answered as she walked out behind the bar. 'You okay honey?' she asked Cate with motherly concern in her eyes placing a comforting hand on Cate's arm. 'Need a drink?' Cate nodded as Ruth went back toward the kitchen. 'Two Ruth specials coming up.'

'Should I be more concerned about those two guy's or the Ruth special?' Jill asked trying to lighten the moment.

'Neither' Cate quietly said looking down to her boots.

'Hey, what's going on in there?' Jill asked brushing Cate's hair from her face. 'You're shaking!'

'I'm fine.' Cate said trying to brush Jill off.

'No you're not, quit freezing me out, what's going on, who was that guy?'

'He was the first love of my life I suppose you'd call him. Until he tried to take everything out from under me.' Cate explained in a cliff notes way.

'Here we are,' Ruth announced as she re-entered. 'two Ruth specials, hot chocolate with marshmallow's, whipped cream and chocolate sauce.' Looking at the two women in front of her he took a seat behind the bar. 'Cate's told you then?' She asked Jill who nodded. 'Mack was a terrific guy we all thought so to begin with, but he just turned out to be a con man.'

'Did he ever hurt you in any way?' Jill asked still concerned by Cate's overwhelming silence.

'Hmm? No, no he never hurt me. He played the perfect boyfriend and fiancé.' Cate explained dropping more bombshells.

'Until he tried to take everything that Cate had worked so hard for.' Ruth said placing a hand over Cate's rubbing it soothingly.

'When did this all happen?' Jill asked.

'During my first year with Charlie and the agency, it was a hard year all round.' Cate said trying to put on a brave face. 'I thought I'd gotten rid of him from my path for good. Should have known better, he's up to something, I can tell. He has that same look in his eyes that he did when he swindled me!'

'God Cate, you really have had a lot going on. Why didn't you tell anyone about this part of your history? Does Kelly even know you were engaged?'

'No, Charlie knows of course, he helped me see through Mack not that I saw it as that at the time. Be warned as an Angel if you decide to marry someone Charlie will do a background check on them, his best way of showing he cares and wants the best for your I suppose.' Cate laughed to herself as Jill placed a reassuring hand on her knee.

'Kelly's right, you keep far too much locked away from everyone.'

'That's what we all said.' Ruth chimed in looking at the two Angel's whose own locked gazes didn't leave one another until Cate broke away.

'Yeah well, that was then and we have an early start tomorrow so we'd better get some sleep.' Cate got up from her seat moving too swiftly for Jill to stop her.

'I'll be right there.' Jill called after her young friend who waved back acknowledgment not turning to look at them.

'You get used to that.' Ruth said clearing away Cate's mug of untouched drink.

'Used to what?' Jill asked nursing her drink trying to take in the new information.

'Cate's lock it away and move on attitude to pain in life. Don't feel bad but she doesn't let anyone in.' Ruth explained.

'Well, she's going to let me in whether she likes it or not.' Jill said determinedly getting up from her seat picking mallows off of her drink and tossing them in to her mouth. Saying their goodnight's Jill headed back to the suite. Entering she found Cate stood looking out the bay doors she had opened.

'I can close them if it's too cold for ya, just needed some air.' Cate said as she felt Jill approach her.

'No it's nice to feel the breeze and see the stars, you don't see them like that in L.A.' Jill made small talk as she stood by Cate's side.

'No you certainly don't.'

'Talk to me.' Jill quietly said, Cate didn't respond. 'You can't just keep bottling things up Cate, it's just not healthy.'

'I've managed so far.' Cate said flatly not taking her eyes away from the night sky. Jill leant against the doorframe looking straight on at Cate.

'Tell me, everything. The fiancé to Oklahoma, we've got all night and can take shifts driving tomorrow just talk.' Cate lowered her eyes to her feet again lifting her head she looked to Jill half smiling her eyes glistening slightly.

'We met just after I bought this place. Mom told me to go for it as it was a good investment as did Charlie, the money came from my inheritance from my dad and some that I had saved.'

'I thought you put all the money from your dad in to a trust fund for Rebecca?' Jill interrupted.

'I did, majority of any way. Mom made me keep some for myself, which, I decided would be invested in to something. This was the investment.' Cate said motioning to the motel. 'It was a sound investment, this place is used a lot on the way through to where ever people are headed and we worked hard to make it a homey, friendly environment to stop at even if it was just for the night. People liked it and we were very successful, we still are from what the books and auditors tell me.'

'Then he came in to the picture?'

'Yeah then Mack arrived. He was everything I was looking for in a man then, still do I suppose. He was fun, strong, gentle, kind, loving, handsome.'

'I noticed that and his smile. As sickening as it was..'

'It was great, yeah I know. Trouble believe me, that smile lead to nothing but trouble. Well, Mack found his way in to my life through the Cannonball and racing and cars and anything else he found out about my interests and likes he became an expert in. I should have picked up on it then. Fool for love I guess.'

'How long a relationship?'

'About 6 months, talk about whirlwind. I was so caught up in the romance of it all that when he 'popped the question' I just rolled with it. Charlie on the other hand wasn't so fooled. He did some digging and found Mack to be an untrustworthy dog of a con man.'

'Those weren't his words I take it?' Jill asked smiling.

'Not quite no.' Cate returned the smile. 'Once Charlie got me to listen to what he was saying and away from Mack and read through the reports he had put together I couldn't believe how dumb I had been. You know I watched the cases the Angel's worked on where con men did this sort of thing all the time and I never understand how the women could fall for it hook, line and sinker.'

'Until it happened to you.' Jill said moving to sit it was going to be long talk standing was beginning to be tiring. Cate followed Jill as they both sat on the couch.

'Yep, until it happened to me and then I understood exactly how it was all done and what I had to do.'

'You kicked him out.'

'Right, out of the motel and my life, kicking his butt literally as I did so, throwing his tinker toy ring at him in the process. The police got involved but the evidence was weak at best. He got probation and that was all I think. I moved on with my life trying to get over it that's when we all met.'

'What fun that all was.' Jill recalled thinking of the shooting incident and falling out the window, Cate saving her.

'It was certainly an adventure, one that put all of this to one side. Discovering Kelly was far more important.'

'Then there was Oklahoma.' Jill said pushing Cate on. Cate smiled as she brought her feet up on to the couch turning more to face Jill.

'Then there was Oklahoma and the family mishap. I never thought a trip home would be so traumatic and dramatic. I never knew Bobby hated me so much either, that he was willing to destroy the family because of me.'

'It wasn't your fault Cate, it was his jealousy and anger. He drove himself to do those things, you're just his excuse for his behaviour. None of the family has blamed you now have they?' Jill asked leaning toward Cate

'Other than Bobby, no of course they haven't. But I can't help but wonder what would have happened had I not been placed with them when I was younger.'

'You wouldn't be where you are now or who you are.' Jill offered.

'Perhaps.'

'Definitely.' Jill pushed. 'You wouldn't have Kelly now would you?' Cate looked away from Jill at the mention of her sister's name. 'What is it? Something happened between you and Kelly?'

'No nothing.' Cate said turning back to Jill.

'Then why don't you tell her all of this?'

'Who says I won't?' Cate asked looking annoyed and confused at the same time at Jill.

'You do. You never open up to Kelly until she pushes and then it becomes an all out battle between the pair of you. If you told her what was going on every once in a while, she wouldn't push you so hard on what you're thinking or feeling all the time.'

'It's not that easy to talk to her.'

'Bull, and you know it. Kelly is the easiest person to talk to. Out of all of you including Kris I always call Kelly when I need someone to talk things through with. She's always there to listen and advise, no one does it better.'

'For you maybe, she's your friend, not your sister.'

'Kelly is my sister in every way we can be without sharing the same blood. What's really holding you back from her?'

'Maybe I'm just trying to protect her.'

'From what?' Jill asked confused settling back in to her side of the couch.

'From me, look what trouble and danger I've put her in since we've met. Kidnapped by some criminal's wife, scared to death when I'm shot at, my brother and his cohorts shooting at the house we're all staying at. I don't seem to be a safe person to be around. I don't want her to get hurt because of me. She's safer on the outside than being let in to every dark facet of my past.'

'No she's not. Kelly worries more at arms length than she does when she understands what's going on. She's more than fully aware you're hiding things from her, like this place for instance.'

'I'll be telling her about this tomorrow. I had to cut our conversation short tonight when I saw Mack in the bar, Kel wasn't too impressed.'

'I don't suppose she was. She'll understand once you tell her everything she'll understand.' Jill watched her young friend as she seemed to look more tired and Jill could see for the first time Cate as the young woman she is, like she saw in Kris, she could see the younger sister. Cate always acted so much more mature than she needed to even at the age of just 27 only a few years younger than Kelly and both of them had to grow up fast to survive their childhoods so much so they both seemed to act older than they were. They were more alike than either one of them realised Jill thought smiling slightly as she did.

'What?' Cate asked seeing the smile on Jill's face.

'Nothing just thinking that you and Kelly are so much alike and you both don't even realise it, you look exhausted go turn in, get some sleep.'

'Think I will, I might even get a decent nights sleep, you never know! Goodnight Jill and thanks, you're always there when I need ya.'

'Always will be but you are so telling Kelly everything when we get back to L.A. promise me.' Jill said sternly looking over the back of the couch to Cate.

'I promise. Get some sleep yourself, long drive tomorrow.' Cate said as she headed in to her bedroom. Jill turned back to facing out in to the room smiling to herself, finally she'd made the breakthrough she and Kelly had been wanting, hopefully it will help Cate as much as it will the rest of the Angel's.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_.

The following morning Jill awoke to find a note on the pillow next to her from Cate.

'With Ruth running through motel stuff, and checking car.' Jill read aloud to her self. Falling back into her pillow Jill looked at the clock by her side, 9.30am. Groaning Jill threw her covers aside got up and headed straight to the bathroom. Turning on the shower she then turned to the mirror seeing how tired she looked in the morning before her morning shower and breakfast. Tying her hair back and getting undressed she moved in to the shower, the best wake up call.

Meanwhile downstairs in the office Cate and Ruth were finishing up their paperwork.

'Is this the last thing I need to sign?' Cate complained. 'Please say it is, I swear I'm getting cramp rising from my hand to my arm to the rest of me.'

'Oh quit your complaining, you've only signed six papers!' Ruth scolded handing Cate one last paper, which she read through and then signed. 'There, you see, now that didn't hurt did it?' Ruth teased.

'Why do I keep you on here? Honestly the way you talk to me any other boss would have fired you by now.' Cate said getting up from behind Ruth's desk.

'Any other boss would come to her own place of business more than a handful of times a year. Besides you can't fire me, no one else would work for you at the money you pay or the amount of paper work there is to do, or the people that float through here.'

'Hey, that's our customers you're talking about, they keep us going.'

'And don't you forget it! Now get out of my office and go and do whatever it is you've got planned to do, I have work to do.' Playfully pushing Cate away from her desk Ruth sat back in her place behind her desk. Cate stood and watched her dear friend put her head down in to the files again.

'You know I love you right Ruth.' Cate smiled grabbing her oil stained overalls from the hook on the back of the office door.

'Yeah, yeah, tell it to my pay check!' Ruth called after her as Cate left the room smile beaming.

Opening up the car Cate sat on the side of the front passenger seat pulling the overalls over her clothes.

'Overalls to check this machine out?' A male voice said to the side of Cate.

'Yeah well I don't want any more car stains on my clothes that just won't come out.' Cate explained putting her arms through the sleeves. 'How are you Jake?'

'Been a long time between visits Cate.'

'Everyone keeps saying that.'

'Mom been giving you a hard time then?'

'Your mom is the best manager I could ever hope to find or ask for running this place for me but her real talent comes at laying on the guilt.' Cate explained to Ruth's son as she got up standing in front of him looking him over he had changed only ever so slightly. Gone was the boyish looking young man she had remembered and here stood a well-built, tanned sandy blonde haired man, a very good looking one too Cate noted. Pulling each other in to a hug they both had the same smile on their faces, both happy to be seeing each other again after so long. 'It really has been that long?' Cate asked as they separated from each other, Cate moving to pop the hood. Jake moved to open it for her.

'It really has. But I hear good things have been happening for you.' He said propping the hood up.

'Really? Have you had the most recent updates?' Cate said laughing sarcastically.

'Yeah, I heard about Bobby. I'm sorry Cate. How's the family doing?'

'As well as can be expected I suppose when your son and brother tries to destroy your family livelihood.'

'And try to kill you in the process.' Jake said quietly as people passed by them.

'That wouldn't have happened Jake, he may hate me but that wouldn't have happened.'

'Oh really?' Jake questioned eye brows raised.

'Who have you been talking to any way?' Cate questioned looking from the engine to her friend.

'You know I have friends and contacts in all the right places.'

'You may be a lawyer Jake but you don't have the right to go looking in to these things.'

'I do when it can effect your business and everyone who works for you.' Jake interrupted. Cate turned back to the car avoiding making eye contact with the man who could see through her walls she worked so hard to put up. 'That's not the only reason.' Jake said fidgeting his stance by the side of Cate. 'I was, we were worried about you and you being you was sure as hell not going to tell us anything.' Cate smiled at this, Jake, like his mother Ruth, knew her far too well.

'I'm fine.'

'You always say that what does fine mean anyway? It's a nothing word.'

'It means that I'm fine, doing ok, getting on with things.'

'Like being here, running the Cannonball.' Jake questioned smiling as he watched Cate going over every inch of the cars engine.

'Exactly, I'm here running the last leg of the Cannonball and catching up with old friends and some business thanks to your mom.'

'You signed all the papers?'

'Yes, everything is signed and yes, I'm happy with all the decisions y'all are making for the place.'

'Good, I'm glad. I've missed you Cate.' Jake calmly said placing his hand over hers on the front of the car.

'Morning!' Jill called over to the pair as she approached them.

'Morning back 'atch ya.' Cate said back slipping her hand out from under Jake's. 'Found my note then?' Cate asked lowering the car hood with Jake's help.

'Yep, everything ok here?' Jill asked her best devilish grin on her face.

'Everything's just fine. Jill Munroe meet Jake Reed, Ruth's son and an old friend of mine.' Jake moved forward, offering his hand to Jill.

'No need to tell me this ladies name Cate, any car racing fan who knows his stuff knows Jill Munroe. It's a privilege to meet you Miss Munroe, I've been watching your races whenever they're on, you're amazing out there!' Jake gushed as Jill stood her hand still held in Jake's she began to laugh with mild embarrassment.

'You're too kind really, but thank you.' Jake nodded in response releasing her hand realising he still had a hold of it.

'Well, I'd better go in and have the breakfast date with mom before she comes out here hollering at us all.'

'You'd better hurry then 'cause I think I heard her making a move to come out here.' Jill said pointing her thumb back over her shoulder towards the motel office.

'Better run then. Cate, drink before you go, Coffee or something?' Jake asked the look in his eyes showing his want to speak with her more. Cate smiled nodding her acceptance. 'Great see you in a while. Miss Munroe, a privilege really.' Jake called as he jogged backwards before turning and rushing into the office.

'He's nice.' Jill said watching after him.

'Yes he is.' Cate said back trying to avoid the look Jill was now giving her, the look that friends give when they know there is more to the story than you're letting on. 'There's nothing to tell Jill, he's just a friend.'

'Uh huh, right. Sure whatever you say. Just friends.'

'Just friends.' Cate repeated.

'Well, it's a start at least.'

'Excuse me?' Cate called from the other side of the car where she was checking the wheels.

'All good relationships start that way.'

'Jill.' Cate began to warn.

'Well they do and he is, well how can I put it, he is HOT!' Jill laughed taking the car keys from the front of the car and opening the trunk.

'You're just so.' Cate began.

'I'm just so, what?' Jill continued to laugh.

'Infuriating. Now I know where Kris gets it from.' Cate said a cheeks a little rosier than they were a few moments before.

'You like him!' Jill announced bouncing on the spot.

'Well of course I like him we're friends, I've known him for a while now.' Cate began to defend.

'No, you _like him_ like him. I can understand why.' Cate ignored Jill's teasing trying to concentrate on the task at hand. 'Well if you're not interested then I suppose that makes him open game? So you won't mind if I have that drink with him later?' Jill teased.

'You try it and I'll break your legs.' Cate smiled moving to grab Jill who ran out of her reach running from Cate leading in to a chase with shouts and screams of laughter.

Ruth watched the two Angel's from her window as they chased around their car laughing and enjoying themselves.

'She's happy.' Jake said as he stood against his mother's desk.

'Yes she is, finally. It's a wonderful thing to see. Did you talk to her about her brother?' Ruth asked as she sat motioning for Jake to do the same.

'I did, can't say she wanted to talk about it though.'

'There's a surprise. Get a chance to talk about anything else?' Ruth smiled as she poured out drinks for the pair of them.

'No, Jill came out and interrupted before I could really talk to her.' Jake let slip before he could stop himself. Ruth smile beamed as she served up a plate of food for her son.

'You'll get your chance son, be patient.'

'I have been for a year now. Do you think she's settled now?' Jake asked his mother taking a bite from his stacked BLT.

'As settled as she'll ever be I would say. You know about her discovering her sister of course and that seems to have changed her, a lot I would say too. Although that good for nothing Mack was here last night.' Ruth explained.

'He was, did he cause any trouble, did you call the police?' Jake quickly said getting to his feet.

'Now where do you think you are going? Sit back down. Davis escorted him off the property after Cate spotted him and had a few words.'

'I'll bet she did. What was he doing here anyway, did he know Cate was here?'

'No I don't think he had any plans on trying to see her at all, just passing through. He's running the Cannonball as well.' Ruth told Jake watching his reactions.

'She wasn't pleased to see him last night then.'

'Heavens no! As soon as she saw him she had him and his friend tossed from here. It did shake her a little though to see him, she shook it off but it took her back.' Jake looked down at his plate losing his appetite. 'Talk to her, tell how you feel about her.'

'Then what, watch her run or worse laugh.'

'She won't do either and you know it. Just be open and honest with her son, that's all anyone can ask.' Mother and son continued their lunch date catching up and small talk.

'Hey Jake, you going to buy me this drink?' Cate asked interrupting the end of Jake's and Ruth's lunch date.

'Of course, considering you're the owner though who says we need to pay?' Jake joked with Cate.

'I do!' Ruth called after them as they entered in to the bar. Ordering them both soft drinks Cate and Jake sat at her booth at the back of the room.

'So, what have you to tell me?' Cate asked putting Jake on the spot, which she knew made him uncomfortable which, was laughable considering he was a lawyer who would stand in front of judge and jury defending or prosecuting.

'Well, you really know how to throw a man don't you.' Jake nervously laughed. Cate smirked to herself seeing how nervous he was.

'Sorry Jay, but I'm on a schedule and have an older sister who wants me keeping to it. You really have to meet her.' Cate said without realising it.

'I'd love to and I'd like to meet her as a person in your life who is more than just your friend and lawyer.' Jake said letting the words hang in the air for a while watching Cate for her reaction, which, he knew was futile Cate could beat him at a hand of poker as well as on the stand. He could very rarely read her as to what she was thinking and this was most definitely one of those times.

'Wow.' Cate first said sitting back in her seat. 'Jake I,'

'You don't have to say anything now or really respond in any way I just, I just had to tell you now whilst you were here, I've been waiting a while to build up the courage to tell you.'

'How long?' Cate asked taking a sip from her drink.

'A little over a year.'

'That's about how long it's been since I was last here.'

'Yeah, tell me about it.' Jake said, running his hand through his hair. 'Look Cate...'

'When's the earliest you can get out to L.A.?' Cate interrupted.

'What?' Jake spluttered with surprise.

'Well, I live and work there pretty much full time now and well why don't you come out, we could take it from there. What do you say?' Cate said looking at Jake from under her eyebrows.

'I think that sounds like something I can do. I can get out there next week end.'

'It's a date then, you've got all my contacts for there right?' Cate asked preparing to leave the table.

'Yeah, yeah of course I do.' Jake eagerly said trying not to seem to over-excited.

'Ok, well call me later in the week and let me know when you're arriving and all. I look forward to it.' Jake stood as Cate did hugging one another goodbye Cate made her way to leave when she turned back to him. 'Jake, if you had my number why didn't you just call me?' Cate asked. Jake dumbfounded didn't know how to answer. Smiling and quietly laughing to herself Cate left. Falling back down in to his seat Jake didn't know what to do laugh, whoop and holler, he decided to just breathe.

'Everything ok?' Jill asked as she threw hers and Cate's bags in to the car.

'Everything is good.' Cate smiled walking to the cars driver's side.

'Hey, freeze!' Jill called over to her.

'What?'

'My turn to drive.' Jill beamed.

'All right, but please try to keep within the speed limit until we get the all clear that the cops aren't around. I'm am not pulling the all sweetness and light act again to get out of a ticket that you got us!'

'Hey, if it get's us to the finish liner quicker.'

'We're not really racing, you know that right Jill?' Cate teased.

'I know, the brain knows, it's just not getting the message through to the rest of me that controls the car is all.' The Angels continued to laugh as they got in to the car, Jill continued on their drive to L.A. and the finish line.

'So, when is Jake coming to L.A.?' Jill asked as soon as they were on the clear main road.

'This week end all being well. Should be fun.'

'You like him then?' Jill smiled across to Cate quickly before returning her eyes to the road.

'I think I always have, just waiting for him to catch up.'

'What about Mack then, how does he figure in?'

'He was just the wrong guy at what I thought was the right time and Jake was too busy to notice anything else that wasn't to do with studying the law and taking his bar exams.' Jill nodded in response as she drove a smile began to spread across her face as she noticed fellow racers up ahead.

'Ready for the real fun to begin?' Jill asked increasing the pressure on the accelerator pedal.

'Always. Who've we got up ahead?' Cate asked as she got comfortable in the passenger seat beside Jill looking ahead at the cars on the road.

'Looks like Tex. Didn't he beat us to that bar a ways back?'

'Yeah, he did. Let's show him how good _the_ Jill Munroe is the driving seat.' Both Angels looked to one another with a knowing smirk as Jill pushed the car on to catch-up with Tex in his supped up pick-up truck. Pulling a long side the driver's side of Tex's truck Cate got his attention to roll down his window.

'Hey Tex, nice paint job, shame we're about to cover it in mud and dust.' Cate teased laughing as she did.

'You can try sweetheart, bring it on! Yeeehaaah!' Tex called out as he gunned his truck to move faster, Jill kept up a long side him enjoying her self and the thrill of the road race. All roads were empty as the two racers sped across the tarmac nothing to get in their way not even a police car but the signs warning of the bend in the road had Jill discover a very big problem.

'Cate. We have a problem.' Jill stated concentrating on the road her expression changing from one of fun to serious in a split second.

'What's wrong?' Cate's attention left Tex and the road and was solely on Jill and the car.

'The brakes aren't responding.'

'What?' Cate said in disbelief.

'The brakes Cate, they're out, they're not working.' Jill managing to stay calm explained as she took the first bend of the winding road.

'I checked them before we left and they were fine, what the hell happened between then and now.'

'Well, if we get out of this mess we can find that out, any thoughts on how we get out of this mess.' Jill asked her voice starting to sound panicked as the car began to swerve. Tex had backed off for the hazard of the road. Cate looked around the area they were in, on the one side there was road and then the beginning of rock face formation on the other she saw what could be there only hope.

'I got an idea but we won't like it or enjoy it.'

'Anything's better than crashing this machine with us in it!'

'Ok, pull on to the field there.' Cate pointed out to the grassy area ahead of them.

'The field with the woods in it?' Jill asked almost in disbelief, either way this was going to end it would end in crashing.

'At least if we go on the field it might slow us down a little or some to'

'To what?' Jill asked not liking where this was going.

'To jump out, tuck and roll and hope for the best. It's not the best plan but I'd rather be battered and bruised from the fall than...'

'Splattered across the windshield or road? Yeah, let's do the tuck and roll.' Jill determinedly said pulling the car on to the field. The terrain was bumpy as the car sped across it the grasses fumbling and flattening underneath them taking them more and more dangerously close to the wooded area and its thick substantial trees.

'Jill, we need to jump now or we never will.' Agreeing Jill positioned the car as straight as she could for them. Both Angels opened their car doors at the same time.

'On the count of three.' Jill said. 'One, two, three!' Jill counted out as they both jumped and cleared the car tucking and rolling as best they could to minimise the injuries they may cause themselves. Tumbling through the grass the Angels heard the car continue on its path then crashing to a stop. Jill, having stopped tumbling through the grass, sat up seeing the car having stopped smashed in to the trunk of a tree.

'That was close.' Jill said to herself before starting to look around the area for Cate when she all of sudden sat up a few feet away from where Jill sat. 'Cate!' Jill called as she got to her feet stumbling slightly as she moved towards her friend, looking down Jill saw the rip in her jeans then the gash on her knee.

'You ok?' Cate asked as she reached Jill.

'Yeah, just a cut on my knee, how about you' Jill looked at Cate who seemed to wince with every move she made.

'Well you know those bruises I thought I'd gotten rid of I think that tumble just brought them back.'

'Cate! Cate!' Cate and Jill turned towards the shouting voice to see Tex running down towards them, Cate waved at him, as he got closer. 'You two ok? We saw you go off the road, what the hell happened?' Tex shot off his questions as quickly as he breathed after his sprint down the incline to them.

'Brakes went out.' Jill said straight to the point, putting her hand on Cate's shoulder for support they began to walk back up to the road where Tex' truck sat with his co-driver stood by the side of it watching what was going on moving forward to help Jill take his seat in the truck so that she and Cate could take a look at her knee properly.

'Jim, you got a first aid kit somewhere on this rig?' Cate asked as Jim nodded his head and went to get her the kit.

'Doesn't talk much does he?' Jill said as she winced when Cate lifted her leg resting Jill's foot into her stomach straightening Jill's leg.

'Sorry,' Cate apologised for causing her friend more discomfort. 'I'm gonna rip the hole in your jeans Jill, make it a little bigger, I can't really see what I'm doing here.' Cate scowled at the masked wound.

'I can tell.' Jill quipped taking a sharp breath in when Cate ripped the jeans quickly, the force nudging Jill's knee.

'Here you go Cate.' Jim said passing the first aid kit to her over her shoulder.

'Thanks Jim, he's just shy is all.' Cate smiled as Jim moved away from the Angels. 'Took a while for him to even talk to me but he's only a kid about seventeen now I think. He's Tex' nephew. Ok, now this is going to really hurt, turns out Tex has some anti-septic rinse here, must be from the amount of bar fights he gets in to.'

'I heard that.' Tex called over making Cate smile.

'Ow!' Jill cried out 'Jeez, you could have warned me.' Jill said smacking Cate's shoulder.

'I warned you it would hurt don't go hitting the person who's trying to help you here.' Cate said finishing cleaning the cut on Jill's knee. 'There you go ya big baby all cleaned, at least you won't need any stitches.' Cate smiled as she wrapped Jill's knee. 'Tex, where's the nearest phone from here? We need to call some help to get our car.' Cate packed the first aid kit back together handing it back to Jim as she spoke to Tex.

'Back at the motel I should think Cate. Come on we'll take you there now.'

'You sure? You'll lose out on your placement in the race.' Jill said slowly standing tentatively putting weight on her banged up knee.

'I'm sure, besides you're not walking far on that.' Tex smiled pointing to her knee. Jill couldn't argue that and she knew Cate wouldn't leave her alone with the car.

'Well, let's get moving now, shouldn't take long and then you'll be back on the road before you know it.' Cate said moving to climb in to the back of the pick-up truck.

'Jill, why don't you ride up front with me, Jim you get on the back there with Cate, make sure she doesn't fall off now y'hear?' Tex joked.

'Cute Tex, real cute. Come on Jim, you can tell me how things have been going for y'all lately.' Cate ignored Tex as she and Jim sat down in the back of the pick-up. Jill got herself in to the truck followed by Tex climbing in to the drivers seat.

'All right, here we go!' Tex called out. 'Hold on back there!' Cate banged on the roof of Tex's cab above his head to which Tex laughed out loud.

'I think she got the point.' Jill laughed. Tex pulled out on to the road and headed back to the Run Through Motel. Jill explained to Tex on the way back what had happened.

'Sounds like someone was playing some dirty tricks with your brake lines.' Tex said as he pulled in to the motel's car park.

'Certainly does but Cate checked everything before we left, they were fine, they were fine when I was driving before we went off the road obviously.'

'Obviously. Someone must have messed with them so that when you put on a lot of pressure the brakes would fail.' Tex theorised bringing the truck to a stop.

'That's the thought I was having too, but who and why?' Jill thought out loud.

'Well that's what we have to figure out isn't it.' Cate said as she opened the passenger side door for Jill, helping out of the truck.

'Well, we'll leave ya to it ladies.' Tex said as Jim took his seat back next to Tex.

'Thanks Tex, you're a life saver.' Jill said.

'Anytime sweetheart just not too soon ok? Stay safe, Cate see you at the finish line?'

'We'll see buddy and thanks again.' Cate called after her friend as he sped out of the car park back in to the race. 'Well, lets get a tow truck out there and get our car back.'

'You gonna phone Charlie?' Jill asked leaning on Cate as they walked in to the motel.

'No, are you?' Cate asked back holding the door open for Jill.

'Not right away. I don't think either of us wants our worrying sisters here.'

'True. Ruth! You around?' Cate called out for her friend. Ruth came through to the main desk a look of worried confusion on her face.

'What are you two doing here? What happened to your leg?!' Ruth rushed round the desk to see to Jill practically pushing Cate out of the way to do so.

'We had to bail out of the car, little problem with the brakes.' Cate explained moving to stand behind Ruth as she looked over Jill's knee once she had her sat down in a chair back in her office.

'What kind of a problem with the brakes.' Ruth asked as she untied the bandage Cate had wrapped around Jill's knee.

'They failed on us.' Jill said almost upbeat. Ruth looked up at them both surprised and worried.

'I'm gonna call Pete at the garage get him to come pick me up and we'll go get the car.' Cate explained picking up the phone.

'I'm coming too.' Jill stated rather than offered, Cate knew there was no dissuading her.

About half an hour after Cate's call Pete Sparks showed up with his tow truck and smile on his face.

'So where'd you manage to crash the car this time?' He chuckled as he approached Cate and Jill who were sat outside the motel waiting for him to arrive.

'This time?' Jill questioned a wicked grin spreading across her face which Cate chose to ignore carrying on talking to Pete.

'Just a mile or two off the main road, down by the woods.'

'Down there again!' Pete burst out laughing as he turned around heading back to his truck, Cate and Jill following behind him climbing in to the truck, Jill giggling all the way.

'Again?' Jill asked still smiling.

'Shut up.' Cate said to Pete as he was about to say something else about Cate's driving past. 'I just had a bit of an accident here a year or so ago, nothing major.'

'Accept you wrote off two cars.' Pete said whilst staring out the window to the road. 'Neither of which were yours.' Pete burst out laughing again as Cate sunk down in to the car seat wanting it to swallow her.

'Two cars!' Jill laughed 'What happened?' Jill asked Cate who did not want to answer. 'Pete come on you have to tell me!'

'Pete, if you value your truck and cars I wouldn't.' Cate warned.

'I have insurance Catey.' Pete teased. 'Well, the last time Cate ran the Cannonball she was quite the one to watch, probably would have given most pro racers a run for their money.'

'Oh really?' Jill raised her eyebrows, Pete not realising he had a pro driver sat next to him.

'Really, Cate was the one we all had our money on to win. She kept the Smokey's at bay and had the help of every trucker around on the roads at the time. She was fantastic, still is I should think, but if the cars embedded in a tree trunk then maybe not.' Cate began to smile and chuckle by the side of Jill who in turn punched her in the leg.

'Ow, hey!' Cate called out still laughing.

'Did I say something wrong?' Pete asked worried all of a sudden that he may have offended.

'Not at all Pete it's just that I wasn't driving. Jill was and she's a pro driver.' Cat and Pete both burst out laughing at this, Jill sat in her seat arms crossed pouting.

'Yeah well the brakes failed on me and it was hard to control out there on that bend.' Jill defended her self.

'She's right Pete,' Cate said seriously 'it could have been a lot worse for us if Jill hadn't of driven the way she did and we bailed out. Jill's control saved our lives.'

'I bet it did.' Pete said matter of factly.

'But Pete tell me more about these two cars Cate wrote off. If they weren't hers who's were they?' Jill questioned as they reached the spot where Jill and Cate had run off the road.

'The police.' Pete simply said.

'What!' Jill laughed 'Oh my God! What happened?' Jill asked Cate.

'They were chasing after a few of us and we pulled a fast one on them which ended up with them crashing in to one another.' Cate explained.

'Not just crashing in to one another, one car managed to flip and land on top of the other!' Pete laughed loudly.

'Was anyone hurt?' Jill asked.

'No, no one hurt except the sheriff's pride.' Pete explained.

'The sheriff's car? How did you get away with that?' Jill asked astonished by what she was learning.

'The others and I ran as fast as we could. They'd have a hard time proving who did what and when so nothing came of it, nothing ever does when it's the Cannonball Run.' Cate explained a proud smile on her face.

'So long as they don't get caught.' Pete added. 'Wow, that's one hell of a dent to knock out.' Pete said as they drove up to the car that was smashed in to a tree.

'Well I don't expect you to be able to save it Pete, but we need to know how the brakes failed.' Cate explained as they all got out of the truck. Pete got down on to the ground to look under the car.

'Well, it doesn't look like the fuel lines or tank have been ruptured in any way so should be safe to move.' Pete got back up heading back to his truck he manoeuvred it so that he could hitch it to the car to tow it back to his garage. After a few moments of struggling with the safety chains and straps the car was connected and moved making metallic scraping noises as it was removed from the tree.

'Doesn't sound good.' Jill said as both Angel's winced at the metallic noise. Once loaded and locked Pete took the Angels back to the motel.

'I got a rush job on back at the garage right now Cate, I'll start looking at this tomorrow, sorry it can't be sooner.'

'No, it's fine Pete I understand, business first. We'll borrow a car and get down to you tomorrow.' Cate said as she grabbed hers and Jill's bags out of the trunk. Waving Pete and their car off Jill and Cate headed back in to the motel.

'Restaurant?' Cate asked Jill.

'Yes, I'm starved. High and fast adrenaline will do that to a girl.' Jill smiled.

'Yeah, right that's the reason you always give is it?' Cate joked.

'Mostly yeah, plus I'm the one with the wound here I need to build my strength up.' Jill smiled. As they took seats at Cate's private booth one of the servers came over with the menus.

'Your usual Miss Fox?' She asked

'Yes please Anna.' Cate answered not needing to open the menu.

'I'll have the house special burger please. Loaded, thanks.' Jill ordered.

'Great, I'll have it all out to you as soon as possible. Drinks?' Anna asked noting down their orders. Jill looked to Cate tilting her head as if to say what drink she wanted to which Cate nodded.

'Two cokes please.' Jill ordered with her friendliest smile.

'Coming right up.' Anna smiled taking the menus from them rushing off to put their orders through.

'I'm just gonna head to the ladies, be right back.' Jill said carefully getting up from the table hobbling a long to the restrooms.

'Oh good you're back.' Ruth said, Cate looked up to her with a smile as Ruth sat with her. 'You had a call whilst you were out, or rather Jill did. Her sister Kris rang looking for her, hoped to have caught her before you left.' Cate's face suddenly dropped.

'Ruth, please tell me you didn't tell her about the accident.' Cate said putting the emphasis on didn't.

'Caitlin how could I not tell her that her sister and close friend were involved in a car accident, of course I told her and she was grateful that I did, I told here you were both fine of course and out collecting the car.'

'Terrific, just terrific.' Cate said dropping her head in to her hands.

'What is?' Jill asked returning to her seat.

'Guess who called whilst we were out.'

'They're on their way here now.' Jill said flatly 'You know they are.'

'Well why not, they're your family and they're worried about you.' Ruth defended before turning and walking away from them.

'So, if they left after finding out then they should be here by what early hours of tomorrow?' Jill reasoned.

'Well, it would have taken us a day and a half with our driving to get to the finish line.' Cate said as Anna placed their drinks down in front of them.

'Bet you they called Charlie.' Jill said after taking a sip from her coke.

'Which means he would have done some fast checking not found any police reports and sent them on there way as fast as possible which means.'

'Flight.' The Angel's said together.

'Crap.' Cate remarked sinking down in her seat putting her head back. 'We've no idea when they'll be here.'

'Soon, it's gotta be soon. They wouldn't have wasted any time. Our food better get here soon, I'm in danger of losing my appetite.'

'Right, that'll happen.' Cate laughed, the food arrived as if on cue and both Angels began to laugh.

'See Kelly I told you Jill wouldn't have lost her appetite.' Kris said dropping her bag to the floor watching her older sister and friend laugh and joke as they ate their meals.

'Well, let's go say hello.' Kelly said less than amused by what she was seeing. Jill saw them approach first getting up quickly to greet them and forgetting about her knee she moved towards Kris her knee quickly reminding her of its pain made her stumble slightly falling in to Kris.

'Whoa, Kris, Kelly, hi! You made it.' Jill pulled Kris in to a tight hug.

'Jill, are you ok?' Kris asked holding Jill at arm's length looking down at her sister's legs.

'I'm fine just hurt my knee a little is all.'

'A little?' Kris raised her eyebrows looking to Kelly who was looking to her own sister.

'Are you ok?' Kelly asked. Cate could tell her sister wasn't happy as she got up to greet her.

'I'm fine.' The sisters hugged with an awkward air between them. 'Really Kelly, I'm fine, just a few bruises.'

'On top of old bruises?' Kelly questioned to which Cate tilted her head to one side knowing what conversation would probably follow between the two of them when she had the chance.

'Hey boss, would you like me to take your friends bags to your suite?' Terry asked suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

'That would be great thanks Terry. You two hungry?' Cate asked looking to her sister and Kris who both indicated that they were. 'Terry, would you ask your dad to make up a plate of his speciality for my sister and my friend here.'

'Yes ma'am.' Terry smiled broadly as he left them.

'Boss?' Kris and Kelly questioned confused together.

'Here we go again.' Jill giggled as she sat back down to her meal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

The following day Jill and Cate were at Pete's garage checking on the car whilst Kelly and Kris did some investigating at the motel, looking for any clues or witnesses to who ever may have tampered with the car.

'Well ladies, someone wanted you two out of the race as soon as possible.' Pete said coming out of the shadows beneath the Angel's car.

'What did you find?' Jill asked moving forward toward the car.

'Well someone had punctured the line to your brakes so the extra pressure you put on it made them give, you weren't getting enough power to them to work right.' Pete explained pointing out the damage to them.

'So it couldn't have happened by accident.' Cate asked looking at the underneath of the car. 'You know, twigs, stone's something like that.'

'No, 'fraid not, this was deliberate the way the lines have been punctured definitely with a knife. You want me to call the sheriff's department about this? If there's a nut job on the roads doing this to racers it could get real nasty.' Pete said removing his baseball cap to scratch the top of his head.

'No we'll handle it.' Jill said looking over every inch of the cars underside. 'Our sisters have come down to help us, we'll call the police in when we need to.'

'We're private detectives Pete. We can handle this kind of investigation a little better than the police, no uniforms to scare people away.' Cate explained. Pete nodding agreed to keep their credentials as private detectives under his hat so to speak.

'Well, here's the paper work you need that explains everything that's been done to your car. I can keep the car here for if you like, it'll be locked in here every night with good security.'

'That would be great Pete thank you.' Jill said taking the papers from him and shaking his hand as she did so. Leaving Pete's garage the Angels got into Ruth's small compact car they had borrowed from her having left the rental Kelly and Kris had at the motel with them in case they needed it.

'How's your knee this morning?' Cate asked as they got in to the car.

'Sore, but fine, how was your conversation with Kelly last night?' Jill knew the sisters had been up most of the night 'talking' about the car accident and the fact Cate owned the motel.

'It's amazing how much my sister can forcefully say without raising her voice. It's a little scary.'

'Yeah, tell me about it. I've seen her use that technique before with the bad guys we've questioned in the past. I'd answer her questions too if she looked at me and spoke in that low dark tone.' Jill said looking out to the road remembering the past cases.

'Exactly, makes you feel about an inch in height and about to be crushed like a bug but we got through it. I think if we had been at home rather than here it would have been a little bit louder. Not that I had a leg to stand on though.' Cate explained making the turn on to the road the motel was on.

'It's not like the crash was your fault, and you weren't even driving!' Jill said 'Why would Kel be angry about that?' Jill questioned aloud.

'I don't think she is, well not at us or me any way not really, she's just.'

'Worried.' Both Angels said together.

'Exactly and you know how she gets when she's worried and scared.'

'Straight on to the defensive, she doesn't mean anything by it Cate. The truth is she's afraid of losing you.' Jill explained without really thinking what she was saying. Hearing this Cate pulled the car over to a quick stop.

'She's afraid of what?' Cate asked astonished by the comment. 'Is this what all the over protectiveness is about?' Cate interrogated Jill who began to wish she hadn't opened her mouth.

'Cate, now don't get angry, Kelly just.'

'Worries, yeah I get that. I get it in the neck every day and night I talk to her too.'

'Hey that's not fair.' Jill defended her friend but knew Cate was right; Kelly had been over the top protective of Cate especially since everything that had happened in Oklahoma.

'I know, sorry but it is so frustrating! Where does she think I'm going to go?' Cate said slamming her hand down on the steering wheel.

'Somewhere that isn't near or with her.' Jill softly said watching Cate's reaction.

'Oh Jill, I thought we were past all of this. Kelly was happy with me going, well as happy as she could have been, she supported my decision at least even if she did have you come out after me and babysit. I hope you don't charge by the hour, you must be costing my sister a fortune.' Cate joked.

'No not the hour, just the day.' Jill came back with; the Angels sat in silence for a few moments before they both started laughing.

'I'll talk to Kel when we get a good moment to do so.' Cate said between laughs. Starting up the car again pulling back out on to the road toward the motel.

'Seriously though Cate, you know why Kelly's like this.'

'I do I just wish she'd ease up a little, now that I have her in my life I don't intend to lose her either. If we could just have some normal time together without shoot outs, fist fights, kidnappings and just all out mayhem we might be able to sort some things out!'

'Give it time kiddo, give it time, Kelly'll calm down, trust me.' Jill said smiling still.

'Big sister code?' Cate asked

'Big sister and best friend, everything will be fine.' Jill stated as they pulled in to the motel's car park, parking Ruth's car back in her spot.

'Well we'd better find out what our sister's have found out, if anything.' Cate said waiting for Jill to join her at her side before walking in to the motel. 'Hey, Ruth, here are your keys, thanks for the loan.' Cate said passing the keys through the office window.

'You're welcome girls. How's the car?' Ruth asked coming out of the office.

'A wreck.' Jill said disappointed. 'Such a shame, it was a beautiful car.'

'Well, it's just a car.' Ruth sighed

'It's never just a car.' Jill defended, Cate smirking behind her.

'What Jill means is that well, the car meant a lot to her, she had it for at least four months.' Cate joked starting to laugh whilst Jill scowled at her.

'I'll get you back for that one you know.' Jill said as they walked on to Cate's suite where Kelly and Kris were. Jill and Cate were still laughing and teasing one another as they entered in to the main room of the suite.

'Hi.' Jill beamed to Kris and Kelly who was on the phone.

'Hi there.' Kris smiled back lifting her head away from the paper work she was going through. 'How'd you get on with the car?' She asked as Jill and Cate took seats around the coffee table Kris was sat at.

'Well, it's totalled and doesn't look like we'll be driving it again. Jill's distraught.' Cate laughed making Kris join in the laughing as Jill picked up the cushion by the side of her and hitting Cate playfully with it.

'Yes Charlie they're both back, hold on I'll put you on speaker.' Kelly said switching on the speaker box placing the handset down.

'What did you find out Angels?' Charlie's voice came through crisp and clear.

'The brake lines were definitely punctured with intent to break when pressure was put on to them.' Cate explained 'Come up with any ideas with who's been tampering with our car.'

'There were so many other racers here that night it's gonna be hard to definitely say. Everyone looks over everyone else's car, whether the owner is with the car or not but from what guests, that are still here who aren't in the race, have said none of them saw any body under the car to tamper with anything but then it could of happened late at night so there wouldn't have been anyone to see anything.' Kris explained from the information she and Kelly had been gathering all morning.

'I see well, is there anyone there who would want to wish either of you any harm?' Charlie concerned asked. Cate and Jill looked to one another raising their shoulders shrugging.

'Not that we can think of Charlie.' Cate said.

'Wait, Cate what about Mack?' Jill asked putting her hand on Cate's forearm.

'Who's Mack?' Kris asked looking confused, another name from Cate's past she had never heard of.

'He's been at the motel? Did he cause any trouble?' Charlie asked not sounding at all amused to the thought of that man being any where near one of his Angels.

'He was here Charlie but I had him and his friend escorted off of the property, no trouble just some words that weren't threatening in any way and he left.'

'Who is he?' Kelly repeated from Kris's question.

'A con man Kelly.' Charlie explained.

'And my ex fiancé.' Cate said getting that piece of information out in to the air as quickly as possible. Kris and Kelly stared at Cate then Jill who nodded giving them a half smile to say that it was true before they looked to one another, shocked.

'Your fiancé.' Kris repeated.

'Ex.' Cate stated.

'Your ex fiancé.' Kelly repeated before breathing out heavily raising her eyebrows as she did.

'When?' Kris asked.

'Just before I started working undercover for Charlie full time, he was the ideal guy who turned out to be with me for money and property.' Cate explained sitting back in the couch next to Jill.

'After I did some checking in to him Mack or Michael Williams, his real name, turned out to be an unsavoury person that was not suitable for Cate to marry. Be warned Angels I will check on all the men you decide to marry.' Charlie said with a laugh in his tone.

'Noted Charlie.' Kelly said. 'What was he doing here Cate?' She asked her sister.

'He's running the Cannonball as far as I'm aware. Apart from mouthing off a little for show he and his friend didn't cause any trouble when asked to leave the Motel.'

'Could he or his friend have tampered with your brakes?' Kris asked a serious frown spreading across her face.

'Maybe.' Cate shrugged.

'It could be some form of revenge after you kicked him out of here the last time he was here.' Jill theorised.

'When was the last time he was at the motel Cate?' Charlie asked.

'As far as I'm aware Charlie it was when I threw him out of the motel and my life. I've barely been here since then.' Cate explained.

'He didn't do any jail time, he had very good lawyers in court.' Charlie explained

'And the evidence wasn't great Charlie.' Cate pointed out. 'But that doesn't mean he didn't have anything to do with it.'

'And right now he's our best suspect, any ideas what he and his friend are driving in the race.' Kelly asked.

'No, but I can find out.' Cate said with a smile getting up from her seat.

'Keep me informed Angels.' Charlie said as he hung up.

'Bye Charlie. Where are you off to?' Kelly asked moving after her sister.

'Come with and I'll show ya.' Cate replied throwing a smile over her shoulder to her sister.

'I guess we'll be right back.' Kelly said turning back to Jill and Kris at the same time as walking out of the suite. The two sisters smiled to one another watching their friends leave.

Cate took Kelly through to Ruth's office where she still sat at her desk working.

'Do you ever go home?' Cate asked frowning at Ruth as she went passed her to the tall cabinet behind her.

'Why go home when the excitement in my life all happens here. What are you doing?' Ruth asked placing more papers in to her 'done' tray.

'I need some help.'

'I've been telling you that for years.' Ruth quipped.

'Nice. You see Kelly this is why I stay away for so long, the staff.' Cate said nodding her head towards Ruth as she carried over what she was looking for Kelly laughed at her sister and Ruth's relationship; constant sparring and bickering all wrapped up in caring and love for one another.

'Not that thing again.' Ruth said looking at the CB radio as Cate placed it down on the clearest part of the desk. 'Well I think I'll call it a day for at least a few hours, my shifts are over Tony will be in a little later for the rest of the day. He's the day time manager.' Ruth said to Kelly as she got up from her seat. 'Try not to cause another fight across the air waves.'

'Good bye Ruth.' Cate said smiling as she hooked up the radio not looking at Ruth as she left.

'Good bye ladies. Kelly, don't let her get you dragged in to the radio nonsense.'

'Too late I'm afraid Ruth.' Kelly smiled as Ruth rolled her eyes leaving the room muttering to her self.

'All right let's see if we have some ears and eyes out there.' Cate said as she switched on the radio tuning it. "Breaker 1-9, breaker 1-9. This is Wild Cat any of my good neighbours out there? Come on back.' Cate smiled at Kelly who was obviously impressed and amused by her sisters CB slang as she sat down.

'Wild Cat this is Mad Hatter, where you been kid? Come on back.' A clear male voice cam across the radio which Cate smiled recognising the voice instantly.

'Hey there Mad Hatter, I've been off these roads and air waves a while now, been busy living the real life for a while. Now I need some help I'm looking for my Prince Charming, remember him? Come on back.' Cate looked at Kelly who looked at her with a confused smirk. 'Mack got known as Prince Charming on the air here it wasn't meant as a compliment either.' Cate explained to which Kelly nodded.

'Prince Charming huh, that garbage is out here? Any ideas what he's running in? Come on back.'

'I was hoping someone out there might. I know not much help but I have faith in my neighbours that you may have seen him and his four-wheeler. Come on back.' Cate released the side button of her microphone.

'I'll put the word out Wild Cat and get back to ya. What's your twenty? Come on back.'

'You can find me at the Run Through Motel, give me a jingle if you here anything, people here know how to reach me if I'm off the air. Come on back.'

'Will do Wild Cat, good to hear your tones on the waves again kid. Over and out.' 'You too Mad Hatter, over and out.' Cate smiled as she placed the mic down on to the desk switching off the radio.

'You don't want any more callers today then Wild Cat?' Kelly teased laughing.

'No need, Mad Hatter will have the call out for me and they'll phone me when there's any info, I can pick up the mic again if I need to.' Cate smiled back explaining. 'Let's get back to the others, I'll explain it all there.' Cate said making a move to get up.

'Actually,' Kelly started, looking up at Cate. 'I was hoping we could have a talk.' Cate sat back down again knowing this conversation was coming. 'Let's go for a walk. You can show me your property at the same time.' Kelly led the way as Cate followed after her.

'So, what did you want to talk about?' Cate asked catching up to Kelly walking by her side.

'Where to begin, how about this place, how did all of this come about? I know we talked about some of it last night but now you can tell me and give me the tour.' Kelly asked indicating the motel with her left hand. Cate smiled at her sister. 'What?' Kelly asked smiling with her little sister.

'Come on, I want to show you my favourite place here.' Cate said tugging Kelly a long by her sleeve. Cate led Kelly to the very back of the motel to a closed off employees only door to which Cate produced the key to unlock.

'Are you the only one with the key?' Kelly asked.

'No, Ruth has a copy too.' Cate explained as she opened the door for her sister revealing a staircase. Shutting the door behind them Cate continued on leading Kelly up the stairs.

'I thought I saw a second floor to this place. Are there rooms up here?' Kelly asked.

'No not this floor, it needs a little work done to it first. A little remodelling and decorating, it's getting there, slowly but surely.' Cate pointed out to Kelly the areas that were being worked on. An impressed Kelly nodded as she saw the improvements being done. 'Here we are.' Cate announced as they came to the end of the corridor and another door.

'Where does this one lead to?' Kelly asked.

'You'll see, come on just another flight of stairs to take.' Cate smiled over her shoulder to Kelly. Finally reaching their destination Kelly found herself standing on the roof of the motel.

'This is your favourite place here?' Kelly asked confused not really seeing what it was that her sister loved so much.

'Yep, come over here.' Cate stood on the far side of the motel roof. 'Now if you look that way that's Oklahoma and that way is L.A. both places are my homes and here I'm kind of in the middle. Far enough away to have a break but not so far that I can't get back quickly. Plus look at the view from here Kel.' Cate indicated swooping her arm out across the horizon. The landscape was beautiful, breathtaking even; Kelly could more than see why Cate liked it so much.

'It's beautiful Cate, it really is.'

'I do my best thinking up here. Here I can work through and work out just about anything.' Cate explained.

'Been up here lately?' Kelly asked her attention returning to Cate rather than the view.

'First time since we arrived here, you didn't have to have Jill follow after me you know.'

'I know but I wanted someone with you watching over you if I couldn't be.'

'I'm not a kid Kelly, I've been looking after myself for a long time now.'

'I know that, we all know that but you don't need to go through it alone any more.'

'I know that I just prefer to work through things in my own way and time. I'm not going anywhere Kel.' Cate said looking Kelly straight in the eyes, the air fell silent.

'But I'm afraid you will.' Kelly explained seriously.

'You don't need to be though, I'm really not going anywhere!' Cate said starting to tire of the same conversation she and Kelly always seemed to come back to, it was time it ended Kelly needed to back off a little and free the reigns.

'How am I to know that Cate?'

'Because I'm telling you that, right here and now.'

'And look at where we are. In a place I didn't know about that none of us knew about and you're here with another extended family, friends and life I knew nothing about. When are you going to let me in Cate?' Kelly's patience had begun to wear thin also.

'Oh God! This again?! I do let you in Kelly, all right so you and the others didn't know about this place; well you never really know everything about someone especially after knowing them for less than a year. I'm sure there is so much about you that I don't know about or that the others don't know.'

'Well it's not like we've had the time to get to know each other either is it.'

'I can't help it that when we meet it's during a case and that the one time we manage to get away for a vacation and for you to meet my family turns in to another case for us all.'

'I'm not blaming you Cate.' Both sisters took time for a calming deep breath before continuing. Cate turned away from Kelly walking towards a mixed set of patio chairs that had been set out on the roof. Sitting down in she faced Kelly who moved to sit with her. 'How about we try this again? How have you been little sister, what's going on with you?' Kelly finished as she sat opposite Cate who smiled laughing slightly.

'Ah Kel where to begin.'

'I hear that starting at the very beginning is a very good place to start.' Kelly smirked remembering matinee showing they went to of the Sound of Music movie.

'Cute. It's kind of been one thing after another hasn't it? Being shot at, being shot, finding each other, you being kidnapped, more shootings then.' Cate trailed off as she got to the Oklahoma visit.

'And then Bobby.' Kelly finished for her.

'And then Bobby. What a mess.'

'Have you spoken with your mom or brothers since?' Kelly asked noticing Cate's eyes focusing else where she could tell Cate was replaying what had happened through her mind.

'I left them messages to let them know I'm ok but I haven't spoken properly with them no. There's so much for them to clear up and sort out we're all just gathering ourselves after it all in our own ways.'

'It wasn't your fault Cate, none of it.' Kelly sternly said.

'I know. It's just that look in his eyes when the police took Bobby away and the shouting. You know it's the last thing I hear at night when I close my eyes to sleep and its the thing that wakes me every morning.'

'He needs help Cate, he's a very angry young man.' Kelly offered.

'He has a right to be.'

'What?!' Kelly blurted out shocked.

'Well he does, I probably would have been as well.'

'No you wouldn't and you'd never act the way he did, never.'

'You know that for sure?' Cate questioned tilting her head to one side.

'Yes I do, now shake off those feelings they're not you. I know you well enough to know that.'

'You see, you do know me.' Cate smiled. Kelly stretched her arm out squeezing Cate's knee with her hand.

'Right I do. So tell me more.'

'Shall we move on to Mack?' Kelly smiled nodding. 'Get comfortable oh, and Kelly, I'm really not going anywhere. Remember what I said at mom's? You really have filled that void in me, do you really think I'm going to lose that now?' Cate asked raising her eyebrows as she asked. 'Not a chance. So Mack.' Cate proceeded to tell Kelly all about her ex-fiancee how they met, the engagement and the end of the relationship.

'So how did he get his name on the CB then? I can't imagine you calling him that.' Kelly smiled as she spoke.

'You're right it wasn't me it was one of my friends on the waves, an off the cuff remark, you know a real prince charming then, kind of thing.' Kelly nodded understanding. Kelly's eyes caught the shine of the silver pendant that Cate was wearing, the St. Christopher she had sent with Jill for her.

'I've been meaning to thank you for it you know, I just keep getting sidetracked.'

'It looks good on you and it's obviously doing its job, protecting the traveller.' Kelly and Cate smiled at one another enjoying that simple moment when the roof door burst open.

'Cate!' Jake called out looking around for her.

'Over here Jake.' Cate smiled as she watched him head swiftly towards her and Kelly.

'Are you ok, I got here as soon as I could once I heard about the accident.' Jake rushed as he reached the seat by the side of her and sat down.

'I'm fine, both Jill and I are fine, well, Jill scraped up her knee a bit but is more upset that the car is totalled.' Both Kelly and Cate chuckled at that.

'I don't see what's so funny about someone trying to kill you both.' Jake said

'Well, when it's happened to you a few times you kind of get used to it.' Kelly joked teasing Jake who missed the joke.

'Excuse me?' he said appalled by her comment.

'Jake calm down, Kelly's just kidding with you.' Cate explained laughing at his flustered face.

'Kelly, you mean this is your'

'Sister yes, this is Kelly. Kelly I'd like you to meet Jake, Ruth's son and my date for this weekend.' Cate introduced making Jake blush slightly which Kelly found very endearing.

'It's nice to meet you Jake, I've heard a lot about you.' Kelly said smiling shaking Jake's hand.

'You have.' Jake said confused.

'You have, really?' Cate asked also confused, she couldn't remember having told Kelly about Jake yet then it dawned on her. 'Jill.' Kelly smiled her wicked Cheshire cat smile.

'Jill' she laughed.

'So what happened?' Jake asked, getting straight back to the point.

'That's what we're now trying to figure out.' Kelly explained still smiling at the pair of them sat next to one another, they looked like a good couple together in Kelly's mind then she noticed the look her sister was giving her. Cate knew what her sister was thinking and gave her the look to stop it.

'So what have you found out? Is Mack behind this?' Jake asked turning to face Cate.

'I don't know but I've got some friends out on the roads looking out for him and his pal so hopefully we'll get a lead on him soon.' Jake did not look impressed with the answer he was given.

'So you've asked your buddies on the roads in the race.'

'Yeah Jake, they're good people who are my friends, they always help when I call on them as do I when they call on me.' Cate responded a look of annoyance and confusion crossing her face.

'You don't approve of them Jake?' Kelly asked.

'No. They're all a bunch of law breaking hooligans out on those roads.' If Kelly could have she would have cringed at this point Jake had just put his foot in it and didn't even realise it.

'So you're saying I'm a law breaking hooligan then?' Cate asked annoyed as hell at this revelation.

'No of course you're not.' Jake started to try and defend himself.

'But I'm one of "them" Jake' Cate said using her index fingers to create air quotes. 'Doesn't that make me a law breaker too?'

'Cate I just.'

'And any way Mr high and mighty lawyer you were just like us a few years back, don't forget that.' Cate said as she got up from her seat making her way to the roof's door to leave. Jake watched after it now dawning on him what he had just done, Kelly sat with her legs crossed resting her chin on her hand watching the entertainment in front of her.

'I just screwed up big time didn't I?' He asked Kelly she could see the panic in his eyes as Cate left the roof.

'Right.'

'Damn.' Jake simply said hanging his head down looking at the floor. Kelly couldn't help but giggle a little to her self.

'Don't worry, she'll cool down and you'll figure out a way to make it up to her.' Kelly said patting Jake on the shoulder as she got up to follow after Cate.

'Any tips on how I do that?' He called after her.

'You'll figure it out. Simplicity is the key.' Kelly called back winking at him as she did.

Kelly eventually found Cate back at the suite with Jill and Kris. Cate was still not in the best of moods but was doing her best to cover it with mild pouting and sulking, which Kelly had to laugh at she'd never seen this side of her sister before.

'She must really like him.' Jill quietly said to Kelly at she sat down next to her on the couch. Both of them began to giggle just as the phone began to ring, Cate picked it up.

'Hello.' She said in a stern annoyed tone not her best telephone voice by far. 'Oh hey Mama, sorry about that. What's the news?' The other three Angels turned to one another looking a little confused.

'Is that Bette on the phone?' Kris asked Kelly who shrugged her shoulders in response.

'Where abouts did you say you saw him? Yeah I know it I know it really well. Thanks Mama, you're a star, yeah I'll see you out there sometime soon. Pull in here for a rest sometime, I'll make there's a room and meal for you whenever you need it, thanks again, bye.' Cate finished her conversation hanging up the phone.

'Was that Bette?' Kelly asked first all Angels looking to Cate.

'Mom? No, that was one of my friends from the road, Mama Mayhem, every trucker and Cannonball Runners mother out there watching out for us all.' Cate explained a smile beaming from ear to ear remembering the little old woman in question.

'That is a brilliant handle.' Kris said

'You should know "Sweet Kristmas"' Jill teased nudging her sisters knee with her foot; Kris laughed sticking her tongue out at her big sister.

'So what did Mama Mayhem have to tell you that's made you smile so?' Kelly asked still laughing but getting back on track.

'She was calling to let me know that my Prince Charming was at a rest stop a few miles from here.'

'How far are a few miles?' Kris asked

'About thirty but depending on whether I drive or Jill does it shouldn't take long to get there with a little extra help from my friends.'

'One problem, well two really.' Jill said

'What's that?' Kris asked frowning.

'One I'm not driving with my knee banged up, wouldn't be the best idea and we don't have a car. As nice as Ruth's is it'll fall apart if we try to push it like that.' Jill explained.

'Well it's just as well I'll be driving then.' Cate said nudging Jill's shoulder as she leaned over the back of the couch. 'Plus I know where I can get a decent car without much trouble.' Cate said smiling her smile that both Kelly and Kris knew meant trouble. 'Get yourselves ready and I'll get the car.' Cate smiled as she headed out of the suite.

'Why am I suddenly nervous about driving with my sister?' Kelly asked.

'You and me both.' Kris agreed. Jill was already up and putting her sneakers on and grabbing her denim jacket.

'That's because you two have no sense of adventure, come on hurry up, I want to see what this car is.' Jill said excitedly as she stumbled over her own feet.

'It's like this on Christmas morning too.' Kris joked to Kelly who nodded agreeing and laughing as they both got up grabbing their jackets to leave.

Heading out to the parking area at the front of the motel the Angels waited for Cate to arrive with the car she had promised. After a few moments a midnight blue car pulled in to the lot. Cate got out looking straight at Jill smiling.

'So, what do you think?' Cate said standing by the opened door of the driver's side.

'I love it a Dodge Challenger R/T fantastic. This will get us there in no time!'

'Where'd you get it?' Kris asked as they all moved over to it to get in.

'It belongs to a friend and I've been letting him store it here for as long as I've owned the place.'

'So you get to use it whenever you need it.' Kelly asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

'When I need a fast car yeah, I got to use it in the last Run I ran. It was awesome.' Cate excitedly reminisced as she got out of the way for Kris to be able to get in to the back seat.

'Just so long as we're not stealing it.' Kelly teased.

'As if I would ever steal a car.' Cate said with a smirk on her face as she got in to the drivers seat. Kelly got in to the back seat with Kris so that Jill could enjoy the view from the front seat. Once in and buckled up Cate peeled the car out of the car park and on to the rest stop where they were meant to find Mack and Lenny.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I'm having a little fun with this story, keeping it light hence the CB lingo.. Hope you all enjoy!? AJ5.  


* * *

**Chapter. 5**

The Angels had been on the road for at least five minutes when Jill discovered another exciting part of the car.

'Is that a CB radio?' Jill grabbed the microphone hand set switching the radio on at the same time.

'You know how to use it Jill?' Kelly asked from the seat behind her. Jill turned giving Kelly a cocky look.

'Of course I know how to use it.' Jill answered back with a smile.

'Oh really, well what's your 'handle' then?' Kris asked laughing, enjoying watching her sister's enthusiasm. Jill held the mic in her hand looking at her sister she squeezed in the button speaking clearly in to it.

'Breaker 1-9, breaker 1-9 this is Speed Angel me and…' Jill nodded towards Cate for her radio handle.

'Wild Cat.' Kelly answered for her, having fun with Kris watching their sisters.

'Me and Wild Cat are motoring on towards Harry's greasy spoon hoping to find Wild Cat's Prince Charming can someone out there give his current 20? Come on back.' Jill released the button as the Angels all began to giggle and applaud when a high-pitched female voice came across the speaker.

'Speed Angel, this is Lil' Betty Boop. I spotted Prince Charming at Harry's not five minutes ago. Seems he's got himself some cactus juice stocked up in that four wheeler of his, having a few troubles from what I could see too. Hope that helps ya. Come on back.'

'That's a big 10-4 Lil' Betty, a big 10-4. Thanks a lot over and out.' Jill released the mic's button her smile growing wider as she sat back in her seat her back against the door so she could see everyone in the car.

'All right, now we have an idea of what they just might be up to.' Jill said.

'We do?' Kelly confused asked.

'Moon shining Kel.' Cate explained from the driver's seat. 'Cactus juice is liquor, Mack and his partner are running booze through under the noses of the law.'

'So, shall we put a stop to it then?' Kris asked all ready knowing the answer. All Angels smiled as Cate pushed her foot down a little harder on the accelerator.

'Jill, pass me the mic.' Cate said holding her hand out for the CB mic. 'Thanks, could you flick the channel to 12 for me.' Jill did as she was asked once the channel was set Cate squeezed in the mic button speaking in to it. 'This is a collect call for Mighty Mouse from Wild Cat, you hanging out here bubba? Come on back.' The Angels all smirked listening to Cate speak in her CB language.

'Mighty Mouse here, hey there Wild Cat air's been quiet from you for a while what's going on? Come on back.' Cate smiled hearing her friend's gravelly voice coming through the speaker.

'I've been away a while I'll admit Mighty Mouse but it's good to be back. I'm moving towards Harry's greasy spoon, how's the traffic that way? Come on back.'

'Are you cooking? Come on back.' Jill, Kris and Kelly looked at one another confused.

'He's asking if I'm speeding.' Cate explained before speaking back in to the mic. 'I'm cooking good, come on back.'

'Back it off Wild Cat it's Yellowstone Park over at Harry's the cub scouts are bagging em'. You copy? Come on back.'

'That's a big 10-4 Mighty Mouse, thanks. Over and out.' Cate ended the conversation handing the mic back to Jill.

'So what did that all mean?' Kris asked speaking for everyone else in the car who didn't speak CB.

'Sorry forgot that you're tourists to all of this. Mighty Mouse was saying to slow down, as there's a high amount of police in the area and that they 're pulling over the speeders.' Cate explained as she eased back off the gas.

'Right, so to save us any interference.' Kelly started.

'Or speeding ticket.' Jill added.

'We're slowing down. This is the last stretch to Harry's anyway, we'll be there soon.' Cate explained.

'And what's the plan once we're there?' Kris asked. The Angels were all for finding Mack but hadn't really made any other plan of what they would do once they found him.

'Well, why don't Jill and I go and ask him about the brakes whilst you and Kelly check out his other dealings. If he's moon shining then whatever he's got in his car isn't the entire load, more like the over's that won't fit in a truck.'

'Or what he's keeping for himself.' Kelly theorised.

'Ok, that sounds good to me.' Jill said looking to Kris and Kelly who both nodded in agreement.

'Great 'cause we're just coming up to Harry's and it's looking busy here too, must be the Cannonballer's.' Cate guessed. Cate pulled the car in to a side car park spot at the front of the diner, all the Angels got out of the car splitting up in to their teams of two's to accomplish their tasks. Cate and Jill headed in to the diner looking for Mack as Kris and Kelly looked around the parking lot for signs of Mack's car or possible truck.

As Jill and Cate walked in to the diner a ripple of applause and cheers was given.

'Hey Cate how many cars is that you've left hugging a tree trunk now?' A large beer bellied man called from the far corner of the counter causing all the drivers in the diner to laugh.

'Thanks Teddy Bear and it's only two.' Cate smiled sweetly answering back when she noticed Mack exit the men's restroom upon seeing her he bolted for the exit at the far end of the diner.

'You've got to be kidding.' Jill said to Cate as they rushed after him. The other drivers watching what was happening did their best to slow Mack down. When Cate and Jill finally caught up with him Cate launched for him throwing both Mack and her self out of the exit door on to the dirt ground out side in the car park.

'Cate! How you doing?' Mack said from beneath Cate as she sat on top of him.

'Why would you be running from me Mack? I thought you wanted my attention.' Cate said as Jill arrived behind them.

'So that's how you catch men.' Jill quipped. Cate's eyes rolled as she got off Mack helping or rather pulling him up to his feet. 'So, why were you running from us?' Jill asked again.

'If you saw the look on your faces when you saw me, you'd run to.' Mack feebly explained.

'That sounds like a guilty conscience to me.' Jill said Cate nodded to Jill agreeing.

'Now what could you possibly be feeling guilty about Mack apart from the obvious.' Cate asked. 'Wouldn't have anything to do with brake lines would it?'

'Brake lines?' Mack questioned his brow furrowed.

'Cute, you play dumb so well.' Cate said sarcastically. 'Now try truth, and remember my patience runs really thin.' Cate warned getting closer to Mack. Feeling the pressure and the closeness of Cate's knee to his most precious part of his anatomy he decided that maybe truth was best.

'All right, all right, I had a little play with your brake lines. I knew you could handle the car Cate, you always did in the past, I was with you on one occasion. Remember?' Mack said placing his hand on Cate's waist removing it quickly when he saw the dark look in Cate's eyes.

'Are you crazy!' Jill blurted out pushing Mack back in to a car which he stumbled across. 'You could have killed us both.'

'Not likely, for one you're an expert race car diver and you're both expert drivers full stop, I knew you could handle it.'

'What are you driving Mack?' Cate asked in a low no nonsense tone.

'Why?' He asked back confused.

'You owe us a car and I'll happily take yours.'

'Now who's crazy?' Mack snorted. Cate moved in closer to Mack again so that she was practically whispering in his ear.

'It's either your car or I call the police and let them handle it.' Cate stepped away watching Mack waiting for his reaction knowing that with what he was really up to he really didn't want police involvement. His eyes darkened as he knew he had little choice.

'Fine.' He said in a low tone.

'I'm sorry what? I didn't quite catch that.' Cate mocked.

'I said fine, you can have the car.'

'Good, let's go and get it then.' Cate said moving aside to let Mack lead the way. He led them straight to a white Pontiac Trans Am, complete with a blue firebird on the hood. 'Not too inconspicuous then.' Cate sarcastically stated as he pointed it out to them.

'Let me empty it and I'll sign over the pink slip and it's all yours.' Mack explained unhappily.

'You carrying a lot in there?' Cate asked looking over the car noticing out of the corner of her eye Kris and Kelly circling near by.

'Looks like our sisters found who they were looking for.' Kris commented to Kelly looking coolly over towards Jill and Cate without drawing attention.

'I'd say so.' Kelly agreed. 'So all we need to do is figure out where the rest of the liquor is being carried.'

'Well it's in one of these trucks, just wish we knew what Prince Charmings co-driver looked like so we might stand a chance of finding it.' Kris said starting to get a little annoyed.

'You ladies are looking for Prince Charming?' A mans voice said to the side of the Angels. Looking up they saw a man working on the engine of his truck, a greasy hand came towards them. 'Names Fetch.' The man introduced him self the Angels nodded smiling at his hand covered in oil and grease. 'Sorry about that.' Fetch said pulling his hand back wiping it on his overalls. 'Prince Charming's right over there with Wild Cat and her friend, surprised she's even talking to that low life considering all the trouble he's caused her.'

'You know Wild Cat pretty well then?' Kelly asked.

'There's not many of us out here who doesn't. She's a favourite of ours out here, always there to help in any way even if it's just a quick stop at the Run Through for a cup of coffee and a chat. She's been gone a long while but Ruth still takes care of us like Wild Cat would.'

'I see. Fetch, any chance you've seen Prince Charming with another man here, someone he's driving with?' Kris asked.

'You mean Lenny, PC's right hand man.' Fetch explained.

'PC?' Kelly asked confused.

'Prince Charming.' Fetch clarified for her.

'Right. Any idea what he's driving? Lenny I mean.' Kelly asked.

'Seen him hovering around that black rig over there.' Fetch said pointing out the large 18 wheel black cab truck. "He's been hovering around it since they arrived with it, doesn't want anyone near it.' Kelly and Kris looked towards the truck then each other knowingly. Kris nodded to Kelly and began to make her way over to Lenny's truck.

'Can I help you with something?' Kris heard a male voice behind her say. Turning she faced a man of her height with short brown hair covered with a blue baseball cap, wearing blue jeans brown boots and a black T-shirt covered by a red checked shirt. Lenny.

'Oh, hi, I was just looking around at all the cars from the Cannonball and noticed your truck, just caught my eye.' Kris said making excuses on the spot.

'Right a truck will do that I suppose.' Lenny said back not trusting Kris at all.

'Well, you seem to be the only one here so you kind of stick out a little. Driving anywhere interesting?' Kris asked hoping the directness of the question would have Lenny just offer up information.

'Nope, can't say I am. If you'd like I can show you around the cab.' Lenny offered smiling slightly.

'I was wondering where you had gotten to.' Kelly's cheerful voice came from the side of both Lenny and Kris.

'You know me easily side tracked by something shiny.' Kris joked back to Kelly relieved that she had shown up when she did.

'Well how about we leave this gentleman to his truck and we go get some food.' Kelly suggested offering a quick escape, which, Kris happily took.

'Sounds good to me, nice chatting with you.' Kris smiled to Lenny as she walked away with Kelly who gave him a pleasant smile as she walked away with Kris. Lenny watched them as they walked out of sight before he headed around to the back of his truck. Opening the back door he climbed in to check the load.

'What's going on?' Mack's voice came from behind Lenny making him jump.

'Jeez Mack! Don't do that.'

'Why so jumpy, what's happened?' Mack asked knowing from the look on Lenny's face that all was not well and he hadn't even told him about the car yet.

'Just had a blonde woman hovering around my rig asking questions.' Lenny explained.

'What kind of questions?'

'Just where I was heading, she was interrupted by her friend before anything went any further.'

'I see well, just as well we're moving out soon then.'

'Good we don't need any more distractions or interferences we need to get this on the road.' Lenny said pointing back at the boxes of alcohol.

'We only have one small problem.' Mack said looking over the boxes moving in to the centre of the truck where a very expensive, classic Rolls Royce was stowed with paintings and other rich items placed in the car seats.

'What kind of problem.' Lenny asked starting to get nervous.

'It's all ok, I just don't have my car anymore.'

'What! Why not?' Lenny exclaimed grabbing his hat from off his head and crumpling it in his hand.

'Cate caught up to us.' Mack began to explain.

'Of course she did and you with your stupid brake line cutting.'

'All right calm down, she demanded I give her my car in exchange for hers.'

'Great,' Lenny said deflated sitting on one of the boxes.

'Hey, it was either that or she called in the police.'

'She practically is the police Mack, who's to say she hasn't all ready done that?'

'She hasn't, it's not her style when she can get her own back with out their involvement.'

'So she has your car, pink slip and all.' Lenny asked looking up at Mack who nodded. 'What about the stuff that was in the car?' Lenny suddenly realised.

'Don't worry I got the bags with our cash and '

'What about the booze.'

'They kept that. Extra payment.' Lenny looked at Mack exasperated. 'The car went a little more out of control than I thought it would. They said they'd take it for medicinal purposes.' Mack explained.

'You're an idiot.' Lenny said flatly getting back to his feet putting his cap back on. 'How you ever got away with the cons you pulled for so long I'll never know.' Lenny said as he left the truck with Mack not far behind him.

'Hey, I can't help it if when put in those kinds of positions with that woman I cave.'

'You're an idiot.' Lenny said locking the trucks large back panel door.

'No, when it comes to Cate I'm just sensible.'

'I thought you said you'd have her eating out of the palm of your hand.'

'Yeah well I forgot one little thing.' Mack said as they walked towards the diner.

'What's that?'

'She scares the hell out of me.'

'You're an idiot.' Lenny repeated walking in to the diner.

The Angels had all reconvened in the back car park of the diner away from prying eyes.

'Nice new car you got there.' Kris remarked handing Jill a cup of coffee.

'Yeah, we like it.' Jill said taking a small sip from her hot coffee.

'He cause much trouble in getting it?' Kelly asked handing Cate a soda.

'No, no trouble, we even had some booze thrown in for good measure.' Cate explained smiling at Kelly.

'You know it's probably stolen.' Kris said cautiously.

'Yeah probably is but it's a few boxes less that they won't be carrying across state lines.' Cate explained.

'But we will be?' Kris asked confused.

'Nope. I'm storing it all here at Harry's and will have it collected later after we have the rest collected.' Cate said moving to sit on the hood of their new car.

'And how are we planning to get the rest?' Kelly asked leaning against the Pontiac next to Cate.

'Well that's what we all need to figure out.' Jill said moving to the hood of the Dodge to sit on which was parked close next to the Pontiac. 'We've got an idea but we'd better talk it through.' Jill explained.

'Right here?' Kris said looking around at their surroundings. 'It might not be the best place to formulate a plan.'

'True that's why I thought we could head up the road a little way to where there's a big camp out tonight for a lot of the racers.' Cate explained a wide smile across her face.

'A camp-out? What kind of race is this, I didn't think that they stopped just kept going.' Kris laughed baffled by the racers and their ways.

'Well they do but there's good group that do like to have a bit of a party before the last stretch so they have a big camp out which is easily moveable in case old Smokey shows up.' Cate explained cheerfully.

'Party?' Kelly said concerned.

'Don't worry it's not a crazy out of control thing, well not normally anyway, it just good people catching up with good food, music and drink. Any way it really shouldn't be too heavy we all have to hit the last stretch as soon as we can the following daybreak. Trouble is a lot of us are usually still up when day breaks!' Cate laughed.

'Ok then let's head for the camp out then.' Kris excitedly said. 'Wait though, we haven't got any camping gear let alone change of clothes.'

'Kris,' Cate started getting down off of the cars hood. 'I bet you my paper work back at the office that I'll have a change of clothing plus essentials and camp gear for us all ready and waiting at the camp site.' Cate bet holding her hand out to Kris to see if she would take the bet. Kris moved forward biting her lip not sure whether to take the bet or not, looking to Kelly for any hint on whether or not to back away but all Kelly could do was shrug her shoulders. 'What do you say Kris?' Cate asked baiting her.

'What do I get if you can't?' Kris asked a wicked smile across her lips.

'What do you want?' Cate asked thinking she all ready knew the answer.

'The suede jacket you have and know I love.'

'You mean the one you borrow constantly'

'That's the one.' Kris said smiling holding her hand out to shake on the deal.

'You're on.' Cate said swiftly taking Kris's hand shaking on the bet.

'Ok you two let's make a move then.' Jill said.

'I think I'd better drive Jill.' Kris said to her big sister concerned.

'My knee's really not that bad Kris and we're not driving far right Cate.'

'Right, but don't drag me in to this one. Kelly and I will obviously take the Dodge, you'd better make a decision if you're going to be following us.' Cate teased as she and Kelly traded places with the Munroe sisters.

Once in their respective cars the Angels made their way to the campsite.

'You all ready have all the things we should need at this campsite don't you?' Kelly asked Cate sat beside her as they took the road.

'Maybe.' Cate smiled to her sister with a wicked glint in her eyes.

'Cate.' Kelly said in a tone that meant there would be trouble.

'What?!'

'You know what, Kris will get even you know that don't you?'

'I know, that's half the fun. Now if you'll excuse me I need to just double check on something.' Cate reached for the CB radio switching it on and taking the mic in her hand, squeezing it she spoke in to it. 'Breaker 1-9, breaker 1-9, Wild Cat calling Precious Gem, you got your ears on? Come on back.'

'Precious Gem?' Kelly enquired.

'Just another friend.' Cate said with a wink.

'Precious Gem here, jump up two.' A southern ladies voice came through the speaker. Cate changed the channel on the radio to 21 'Let the channel roll, what's your 20 Wild Cat?' Precious Gem asked.

'About 15 minutes from the Z park, what about you? Come on back.'

'About the same Wild Cat, Lady R gave me what you asked for I'll see you at the M-20.'

'Copy that cutting loose.' Cate spoke releasing the mic button placing it back in to its holder on the radio.

'M-20?' Kelly asked.

'Our agreed place to meet.' Cate explained watching the road.

'You've all ready got everything arranged?' Kelly asked as Cate laughing to herself nodded. 'Kris will really make you pay.' The sisters laughed as they continued on to the fields for the camp out.

Upon arriving at the field the party had all ready begun fires were lit with people sat around them cooking food, playing music, singing and drinking. Cate parked her car to one side clear of all the people close to a few cars, Kris and Jill pulled up along side them Jill in the drivers seat.

'You made it ok then?' Cate called to Jill as she got out of her car.

'We made it just fine.' Jill smiled beaming from ear to ear.

'So, where's this gear you promised then Fox?' Kris asked leaning against the Pontiac with Kelly and Jill beside her.

'Should be here any minute now.' Cate said just as a ford pick-up truck honked its horn behind her. Turning Cate saw a woman in full western clothing switching off her engine and climbing out of the truck.

'Hey there darlin'' The small lady called out as she walked towards Cate putting her cowboy hat on as she did. Cate moved to greet her with open arms.

'Hi Pearl, good to see you.'

'I got your gear in the back of the truck.' Pearl explained pointing her thumb back to the truck.

'That's great thanks, come and meet some people first. Pearl I'd like you to meet Jill and Kris Munroe friends and colleagues.' Pearl pleasantly shook hands with the Munroe's. 'And this here is my sister Kelly.'

'Well now the lines have been jamming about you.' Pearl said upon meeting Kelly.

'Excuse me?' Kelly nervously laughed not understanding what Pearl meant.

'They're landline Pearl.' Cate explained. 'What do you mean the lines have been jamming about Kelly?' Cate asked confused herself.

'Honey everyone who knows you on the roads out there has been hearing about you and your sister that you've found.' Pearl explained.

'How do they even know?' Jill asked.

'Big Mama Pony is mighty proud of you and letting all your old friends out there know the latest.' Pearl told the Angels finally things began to be clearer to Cate.

'Mom.' Cate simply said to Kelly who had also come to that conclusion. 'Mom's back on the wire again, strange I've not heard from her whilst we've been out here.' Cate said thinking out loud.

'Well from what I hear things are pretty hectic back in the Pony O.' Pearl explained as she motioned for Cate to help grab their stuff from the back of her pick-up.

'Pony O?' Kris asked.

'Home, Mustang, Oklahoma.' Cate translated for her with a smile.

'These really are land liners huh?' Pearl noted to Cate.

'That they are.' Cate laughed being playfully nudged in the back by Kris. Grabbing all the camping equipment and duffel bags from the back of Pearl's truck the Angels set up camp by the side of their cars laughing and joking as they did.

'You know we still have to formulate a plan for Mack and Lenny.' Kris said as she hammered the last peg to the ground for the tents cover, which Cate looped the string around.

'Don't worry we will but first lets relax mix with some good people and have some fun, it's not often we get to do that.' Cate said to which Kris agreed. 'By the way, you'll be doing my paper work when we get back, you do realise that right?' Cate reminded Kris as they sat with their sisters at the large communal campfire.

'Yeah right, I still say it's unfair.' Kris grumbled.

'How is it unfair? We made a bet and you lost.' Cate laughed teasing Kris again.

'You cheated!' Kris called out causing the music to stop and people to look. 'Sorry.' Kris smiled embarrassed looking back at all her new spectators whilst her sister and friends laughed by the side of her. 'You still cheated.' Kris said a little quieter.

'I didn't cheat I just had things in motion that you didn't know about that caused you to lose a bet is all.' Cate explained.

'Exactly you cheated.'

'No you just didn't ask any questions about how I might have camping gear and clothes etc. here by the time we would be here. You assumed that I couldn't have it done and jumped at an easy win. Sweet Kris there's never an easy win and you know better than to assume something, especially where I'm concerned.' Cate smiled at a pouting Kris as she got up to go and talk to old friends across from them.

'Come on Kris don't sulk at least you didn't bet money.' Jill teased nudging her sister's knee with her foot.

'I'll get her back for this one you know.' Kris smiled back to her sister and Kelly.

'You two.' Kelly said rolling her eyes and smiling.

'Hey! Want to get some food?' Cate called over to the Angels. Jill was the first to get up followed by Kelly and Kris heading straight over to Cate.

'What's on offer?' Jill asked looking over all the food that had been cooked up.

'We have the usual burgers, dogs and steak and I think there's stew over there. There's plenty to go around.' A burly man with a thick red beard said a broad smile on his face.

'Everyone this is Big Red. Big Red I'd like you to meet Kelly, Jill and Kris.' Cate introduced.

'It's a pleasure ladies.' Big Red said tipping the peak of his baseball cap. 'Now help yourselves to what you like first come first served.'

'I'll go grab the dishes and cutlery.' Cate said happily heading back towards their camp.

'I'll come with you.' Kelly said catching up to her sister as the Munroe sisters heading towards the food scoping out what they wanted.

With food and drink in hands the Angels sat with the rest of the drivers around the fire laughing and joking and having fun.

'So,' Kelly began a business look on her face. 'we need to figure out what we're going to do about Mack and Lenny.'

'Well I was talking to some of the truck drivers earlier who were telling me about the pranks they play on each other whilst out on the road.' Kris said placing her plate down on to the ground in front of her.

'What kind of pranks?' Jill asked before taking a bite from an apple.

'Well, sometimes they have been known to switch loads on one another but now it's become more of a race.'

'A race?' Kelly said confused.

'Yeah, what was once a prank has now become a race, how quickly they can switch a trailer without being caught by the driver.' Kris explained smile beaming.

'So you're thinking we should switch trailers on them.' Cate said rolling the idea around in her head as she did.

'You think we can get your friends to help us?' Kelly asked her sister.

'Oh I'm sure we can get them to help us.' Cate grinned her best Cheshire cat grin.

'Catey darlin'!' All the Angels turned to the sweet Irish voice to see a short handsome man stood in front of Cate with his arm wide open and smile beaming. 'Where ya been?'

'Four Leaf!' Cate happily called jumping up to hug her friend. 'What do you mean where have I been, I'm right here.'

'Well come over and join us we're starting up the entertainment.' Four Leaf said practically pulling Cate a long with him.

'Oh no, not this time Four Leaf, you go on ahead without me.'

'Oh no darlin' you're joining in we need you up there with us.' Cate looked around to the other Angels who all looked amused and baffled at the same time.

'Cate what's going on?' Kelly laughed. Four Leaf stopped and turned to Kelly.

'Well ya see we like to play a little music in the evening when we're all together like this and Catey here has a set a pipes on her like you wouldn't believe!' Four Leaf enthusiastically explained.

'Oh really?' Kris and Jill said together a cheeky smile crossing both their faces.

'No, he's exaggerating aren't you Four Leaf.' Cate said trying to back out.

'I'm no liar not when it comes to music and I need you up there with us before Daisy starts a-shrilling and you know how painful that will be.' Four Leaf said pulling Cate away again as she turned back to the Angel's looking for help from them to which they only shrugged and laughed following them to where the 'band' was setting up.

'Look who I managed to pull from the shadows everyone!' Four Leaf called out to the band and people who were starting to crowd round for the music. A cheer went up as he pulled Cate from behind so she could be seen. The band began to play, guitars, drums, tin whistles even a banjo as the people listening began to cheer recognising the song they started to move in to couples to start dancing the night away.

'Any ideas what this song is?' Jill said loudly to Kelly and Kris.

'No idea.' Kelly said shrugging. 'But I like it.'

'How is it they all seem to travel with the right gear to be able to set up and perform?' Kris asked baffled by the microphones and speakers that were set up and rigged to generators for power.

'They carry the equipment to the different music venues.' A voice said behind the Angels a handsome young cowboy stood behind Jill smiling tipping his hat. 'That's how they have everything ma'am. They take it all from coast to coast and test it a long the way.'

'Test it?' Jill said smiling as the young man offered his arm to take Jill to join in the dancing, which she gladly did.

'So what's the song?' Kris asked still stumped by what it was.

'It's called 'I Know My Love' it's a traditional Irish tune.' Another voice came from behind Kris and Kelly they turned to see another two young men eager to dance with them. Kris and Kelly looked to one another shrugged and took the men's hands and joined in the fun just as Cate began to sing the lead of the song. The Angels were amazed to hear such a voice come from Cate.

'She's good isn't she?' Kelly's young suitor said smiling down at her.

'She certainly is, where did she learn the song though?'

'From Peter.' The young man said.

'Peter?' Kelly asked not knowing who that was at all.

'Four Leaf, he taught Cate a few Irish songs and she taught him some good 'ole American country. My name's Tom by the way.' Tom introduced.

'Kelly, nice to dance with you.' Kelly introduced herself as Tom spun her round. As the first song wound down those dancing around applauded as Cate tried to make her escape she was stopped not only by Four Leaf but by the other Cannonball drivers, truckers and she saw even her own sister and fellow Angels.

'You better carry on.' Four Leaf laughed. Cate raised her eyebrows and agreed if a little embarrassed. 'Well, what's next?' Four Leaf asked.

'I've got an idea huddle in boys.' Cate beckoned over the rest of the band going through some songs they all knew and could perform well enough for everyone. Once decided they all took their positions.

'Are you as surprised as us?' Kris asked Kelly as she and Jill managed to get close enough to talk to her.

'I am! Who knew she could do that and she's so good.' Kelly enthused proudly.

'Looks like they're ready to start again.' Jill pointed out nodding towards the stage.

'All right everyone, let's have some fun and get you all moving.' Cate said in to the microphone turning sideways to the rest of the band and Four Leaf who acting as bandleader gave the cue for the first song.

'Now this I know.' Jill smiled broadly grabbing Kris and Kelly heading towards the centre of the area where everyone was dancing as the band poured in to the country song _Rose Garden. _The music and dancing continued for an hour when they all finally gave in and broke away to quieten down for the rest of the night.

'That was terrific!' Kelly said excitedly throwing her arms around Cate. 'You were just fantastic.' Cate a little more than embarrassed graciously thanked her three fans.

'You're all too kind really.' Cate said jokingly.

'Really Cate you were great up there.' Kris agreed as they all headed back to their cars and tents.

'Thanks, we do have fun when we're all together I must admit, it's been a while since I've seen all these guys.' Cate explained looking back over her shoulder to the people milling about behind them.

'Did you get to talk to any of them about helping us with Mack.' Kelly asked.

'I did and I think we'll be ok, I just need to talk to a few others tomorrow morning before we all move out and we'll be set and Mack will have a really bad day!' The Angels all laughed at this as they split in to their sister pairs to go in to their tents. An hour or so after falling asleep Kelly woke to find Cate missing from where she was sleeping. Getting up Kelly stepped out of the tent looking around for her sister and found her lying on the hood of her car looking up at the stars.

'Enough room on there for one more?' Kelly asked quietly as she approached.

'Sure, did I wake you?' Cate asked turning to look her sister as Kelly moved to the other side of the car sliding herself up next to Cate.

'No you didn't, I just woke up.' Kelly said as she laid down looking up in to the night sky. 'It's beautiful.' Kelly whispered.

'It's the silence.' Cate said.

'What is?' Kelly asked confused not moving her eyes from the night sky and the bright stars shining down on them.

'The reason why you woke, the silence out here, no traffic hum or anything like that.'

'Yeah I guess. Do you know any of the constellations?' Kelly dreamily asked enchanted by the stars still.

'Not many but I know that's Pegasus, at least I think it is.' Cate pointed out the constellation to which Kelly looked at nodding as she saw it.

'What were you thinking about whilst out here?' Kelly asked.

'Everything and nothing, for the first time in a long time I'm just happy and content. It's nice to be back out here and having fun, seeing old friends and having you here a long with Jill and Kris it just makes it all that more special.' Cate sighed contentedly. Kelly smiled as she listened, she was happy also, the night's frivolities seemed to somehow lift the air that had been hanging over the pair of them, and they were back to how they were before their arguments and before Oklahoma. Things were looking good and Kelly couldn't help herself but say a silent prayer that they would stay this way for a long time to come. The sisters lay on top of the car's hood and both with their blankets covering them they eventually drifted off to sleep.

Jill and Kris woke in the morning light exiting their tent they found Kelly packing up hers and Cate's tent so they could get on with the day as soon as they were all ready to.

'Morning.' Jill greeted Kelly moving to her side.

'Morning, sleep ok?' Kelly asked smile beaming.

'Great, haven't slept that well for a while, now we just need a hearty breakfast to start the day properly, right?' Jill said throwing her right arm around Kris's shoulders.

'Right. Where's Cate?' Kris asked looking around for her.

'She's still asleep on the car.' Kelly happily explained.

'On the car?' Kris smiled confused.

'We both ended up sleeping there as we were looking at the stars and they were amazing I've never seen them so bright before.' Kelly enthused.

'She's still asleep on the car though?' Kris said a wicked thought crossing her mind.

'Yeah why? Kris what are you thinking of doing?' Kelly asked standing tall looking at Kris a slight smile on her face, she knew Kris was looking for the best opportunity to get back at Cate for losing the bet the day before.

'Nothing, really, is the car open?' Kris asked walking over to the car. Both Jill and Kelly watched as Kris headed over to the car quietly and carefully opening the driver's side door looking over Cate who didn't move or seem to be aware of Kris's presence.

'What is she doing?' Kelly asked Jill as they watched.

'I think my little sister is about to give your little sister an early morning wake-up call.' Jill giggled as she watched.

'This will not end well.' Kelly began to chuckle herself.

'I don't think these two are ever going to end their games.' Jill said just as Kris hit the car horn of Cate's car. Kelly and Jill watched as the honking sound made Cate jump out of her sleep and fall straight on the ground below her.

'What the? Ow!' Cate called out as she hit the ground, looking up she saw Kris leaning over the top of the car door looking down at her laughing.

'Ms Fox this is your early morning wake-up call.' Kris started to joke as Cate scrambled to her feet.

'You! I am so going to get you for that.' Cate called as she started after Kris who had all ready begun to run as fast as she could passing Jill and Kelly.

'See you for breakfast in a bit!' Kris called back to them laughing as she did with Cate not far after her.

'Morning!' She called to them both as she ran passed them on the heels of Kris. Jill and Kelly laughed as they heard them hollering after one another as they both started packing the camping gear away.

'Morning Four Leaf.' Kelly happily greeted the short Irish man who sat by the side of his truck drinking coffee.

'Morning Kelly, I hear young Catey got the early morning wake-up call this morning.' Four Leaf said with a wink smiling. Kelly and Jill couldn't help but start to laugh again themselves.

'She certainly did, have you seen our sisters by any chance?'

'I think their chasing finished somewhere over by the campfire. The smell of food will do that to ya!' Four Leaf smiled raising his coffee mug to them as the two Angels waved moving on to find Cate and Kris who were both sat at the campfire talking, laughing and eating breakfast together.

'Looks like they made up.' Jill said pointing them out to Kelly who agreed.

'Come on let's grab some food and join them.' Kelly suggested.

'Good idea.' Jill agreed rubbing her hand in circle motions across her stomach.

'So the two of you have managed to work out your differences then?' Kelly asked as she sat down by the side of Kris and Cate.

'Just about.' Kris replied smiling towards Kelly.

'I think so.' Cate agreed.

'Good, now I can eat in peace.' Jill said as she sat next Kelly.

'Yeah right Jill, like we would have stopped you from eating.' Kris teased her sister who in turn stuck her tongue at her causing more laughter.

'So are we all set to dismount Prince Charming?' Jill asked dipping her slice of pancake in to the pool of syrup of her plastic plate. Ruth had thought of everything when she packed together a care package for them.

'All is set and ready.' Cate confirmed.

'We just need him and his footman now.' Kelly added as she sliced her apple.

'Well that's not a problem.' Kris beamed.

'Oh really?' Jill asked raising her eyebrow, it seemed her sister had something up her sleeve.

'Well Mack and Lenny just pulled in here about half an hour ago.' Kris explained. 'We just need to get both of them away from the truck.'

'Mack is easy but Lenny, he's gonna be a tough one to get away from that truck.' Cate said trying to think of ways to get Lenny away from the truck.

'Well Cate why don't you and Jill handle Mack and Kris and I will deal with Lenny.' Kelly suggested a plan forming in her mind.

'Ok what're you thinking of?' Cate agreed smiling knowing her sister may be up to no good, she knew that glint in her sisters eyes, it always meant more than she said.

'Oh I'm thinking a few things.' Kelly said not giving away anything.

'In other words your big sister is a flirt.' Jill said pointing at Kelly with her fork.

'Hey!' Kelly called in mock offense.

'It's true Kel.' Kris agreed with her big sister.

'Where's Sabrina when you need a little support?!' Kelly said shaking her head smiling.

'Doing her own flirting with this serious grown up relationship of hers.' Jill said in a low toned voice mocking their friend.

'You think this is the 'one'?' Kris asked the older Angels who knew Sabrina best.

'Certainly seems to be, Bri's taken time away from the office and work, it's not often she does that.' Kelly explained.

'Bosley may have to advertise for a new Angel.' Jill joked.

'You may be right Jill.' Kelly smiled.

'Well I'm gonna go freshen up a little, and get set for the rest of this soon to be exciting day.' Cate announced as she got up to head back to their cars where there was a large bottle of water also supplied by Ruth.

'I'll come with ya.' Kris called after Cate as she scurried to her feet, Cate turned to face Kris walking backwards as she did slowing down for her to catch up, turning back to face forward and walking on when she had.

'Sometimes those two baffle me.' Jill said finishing her last mouthful of pancakes.

'Sometimes your appetite baffles me.' Kelly laughed poking fun at her friend.

'Look at them though walking off together close as close can be and in the next few minutes you know they'll be arguing about something.' Jill remarked as she sat with Kelly waiting for her friend to finish her breakfast, which she was tempted to help her with.

'The sign of a great friendship.' Kelly warmly said.

'I'm glad Kris has someone like Cate as a friend you know, someone who will challenge her, make her have fun even when she doesn't think she should, someone to kid around with. God knows we all need the time to lighten up and just have fun.'

'Especially in our line of work.' Kelly agreed finishing her breakfast. 'I think it's great for the pair of them that they have each other, they're the same age and just compliment each other well. You should see them work together, that's pretty amazing.'

'Ahhh now listen to you all proud.' Jill teased as the two friends got up to make their way back to camp.

'Well there's a lot to be proud of.' Kelly pouted.

'I know there is.' Jill said throwing her arm around Kelly. 'So you and Cate are ok, happy no problems?'

'I think so. I've been a little over bearing haven't I?' Kelly quietly asked.

'Just a little but we all understand why but if you keep it up you just might push Cate further away.' Jill warned.

'I know and I'm trying my best to stop mothering her I really am but.'

'But it's hard when you're the older sibling who's just looking out for the younger one.' Jill finished for Kelly.

'Exactly.' Kelly confirmed.

'I've been there Kelly believe me, why do you think Kris didn't tell me she was at the police academy following in my footsteps. I would have had her out of there so fast if I had known but look at what she has become, a strong, intelligent, beautiful, independent woman and I could not be more proud of her.'

'And that she took your spot on the team, that must please you.' Kelly smiled thinking on the day Kris first walked in the office after Jill had left to pursue her racing career.

'I thought she'd be safer working with Charlie, you, Sabrina and Bosley than on the force, I could trust what was happening with her when she was with all of you.' Jill explained.

'So really you were watching over her.'

'Yeah but at arms length and I left her with the people I trust more than anyone else in this crazy world. I knew she'd be ok I have complete faith in her and all of you.'

'She's become an amazing detective Jill and young woman.'

'Well she's had some pretty wonderful teachers.' Jill smiled to her dear friend.

'And now we teachers have another lesson to give.' Kelly smiled spotting Mack and Lenny over by their truck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

After re-grouping back at their cars the Angels split in to their teams to give the word to the other drivers that now was the time when they would make their move on Mack and Lenny.

'So, what's the plan to get Mack distracted whilst our friends make the switch?' Jill asked as she and Cate walked towards him.

'I'm kind of thinking on the hop here.' Cate explained as she kept her eyes trained on Mack.

'In other words?' Jill asked.

'Just go with the flow.' Cate said. 'Mack, you following me everywhere I go?' Mack turned smiling to see Cate and Jill stood staring back at him.

'Cate, didn't even know you were here but what a great turn of events.' Mack enthused moving closer towards her.

'Right. Look Mack, Jill and I were talking about you and your car and well, we feel kind of bad that we took it from you.' Cate explained.

'Even though you deserved it.' Jill added.

'True but we thought just to be fair we'd give you a fighting chance to get it back.' Cate explained which was intriguing Mack.

'Go on.' He said.

'A race.' Cate simply stated.

'A race?' Mack repeated more as a question than a statement. 'Why would I even consider racing one of you two?' Mack asked dumbfounded as he pointed to Jill. 'You're a pro racer and you're just a damn good driver that could beat me in to next week!' Mack stated with laughter. 'I'm not that dumb.'

'True but then we weren't going to be behind the wheel.' Cate explained.

'You're not?' Mack asked, even Jill was surprised to hear that but kept a straight poker face, she trusted Cate knew what she was doing.

'Of course not how would that be fair to you? So instead how about you race a friend of mine who's here as well and if you win you can take your car back, if you lose well you don't get it back but at least we will have given you a chance. Sound fair to you?' Cate looked innocently in to Mack's eyes he wasn't certain but he couldn't tell if there was anything else going on and he thought he knew all of Cate's tell, tell signs, she'd obviously got better at that or she was telling the truth, he turned to Jill for a sign of some kind but met the same expression, he couldn't decipher. 'So? What do you say?' Cate prompted.

'All right you're on.' Mack smiled shaking hands with Cate on the deal. 'Who's your driver?'

'Fetch!' Cate called out within moments Fetch was jogging up behind them in his oil stained blue jean dungarees, white vest t-shirt, grubby boots and red baseball cap. 'Mack I'd like you to meet our driver Fetch, he'll be driving the Dodge we brought with us, you can drive your Pontiac.'

'How do I know you haven't messed with it?' Mack asked which annoyed Cate straight away as she slowly moved closer to him as Mack instinctively backed off.

'Probably because I'm not a dumb ass like you who messes with peoples cars and should we win I want the car back in one piece as does Jill.' Cate said as Jill tried to stifle her laughing and smirking.

'Ok, ok good point. So where are we racing?' Mack asked Fetch.

'There's a track of sorts just the other side of the field.' Fetch pointed towards. 'We can race there without causing harm to anyone or catching the eyes and ears of the police.'

'And where are you two going to be whilst we're racing?' Mack asked turning Cate and Jill.

'We'll not be far in fact we'll be watching to make sure there's no cheating a long with some others who are currently setting up the start line for us so why don't we make our way over there.' Cate offered.

'Yeah sure I just have to let my friend know what's happening, we're on a schedule.' Mack explained as he turned to find Lenny, Cate and Jill let him go on.

'Fine we'll meet you over there, it's not far.' Cate said as she, Jill and Fetch headed toward the cars.

Meanwhile Kelly and Kris had found Lenny again by his truck this time he was checking over every connection making sure everything was ok.

'Hi there.' Kris greeted in her friendliest way possible, Lenny turned his head sideways away from what he was doing to see Kris stood just behind him. 'Fancy finding you here, anyone would think you might be following me.' Kris teased

'You're right Kris.' Kelly said announcing her presence as she came from around the front of the truck. 'This is a beauty of a truck, a real beast I believe you might call it, Mr?' Kelly asked sweetly in her coolest sultry southern accent.

'Lenny, just Lenny.' Lenny said wiping his hands on his red towel.

'Well I'm Kelly and as you may have heard this here is my friend Kris and let me tell you Lenny,' Kelly said slinking up to the side of Lenny practically whispering in his ear. 'She has not stopped talking about you and this truck since we met you at the diner a ways back. I must say I'm pleased that you're here now or else she may never sop speaking about you!' Kelly began to laugh even she was embarrassed to carry on so with this guy, it made her feel a little sick but amused Kris to no end.

'Really? Is that so?' Lenny asked looking over at Kris who had her hands behind her back and was digging the toe of her boot in to the ground trying to look as bashful as possible.

'Well I thought we'd made a connection on some level.' Kris said lifting her eyes from the ground looking at Lenny from under her eyebrows. 'Didn't you?' Kelly had to bite the inside of her lip a little to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

'Well now, why don't you two go and take a stroll somewhere, get to know one another a little.' Kelly suggested.

'I can't really leave my truck.' Lenny said never taking his eyes off of Kris.

'Oh hush now, I'll stay here with your truck make sure no one comes near it.'

'I don't know I,'

'Now look at me Lenny honey, how could a bitty thing like me manage to run off with a truck like this.' Kelly said putting on her best doe eyed expression as Kris moved closer to Lenny placing her hands on his crossed arms across his chest.

'Please Lenny, you can trust me can't you?' Kris said looking straight in to Lenny's eyes not giving away anything.

'Lenny!' Mack suddenly called out as he rushed towards them Kris lowered her hands placing them in her jeans front pockets smiling at Lenny still.

'What!' Lenny called back annoyed by the disturbance.

'I got a race going on with Cate and that friend of hers, see if I can get my car back. I'll be gone a little while, we're racing just over there.' Mack pointed out as he began to turn to head back.

'You're what?! You're going to race a pro driver, are you really that stupid? Excuse me ladies.' Lenny said as he went to talk to Mack.

'The pro driver isn't racing me nor is Cate it's some grease-monkey friend of theirs he's driving for them.' Mack explained in a rush wanting to get back.

'They're playing you for a fool Mack, just leave it alone we've got things to do!' Lenny called out, Mack looked over Lenny's shoulder towards Kris was smiled back her best flirtatious smile as Lenny turned back also.

'I would say you've got things to do too. Look you do what ever it is you're doing here and I'll go do this race.' Mack said slapping Lenny on the arms and rushing off to the race before Lenny could stop him.

'A race now that sounds exciting.' Kris said sauntering up to Lenny. 'Fancy taking me over there show me this race?' Lenny looked down at Kris and back to his truck where Kelly stood.

'You two go on, I'll stay here keep an eye on things.' Kelly promised with her sweet smile. Lenny gave in and started to lead Kris away to the race.

'Just don't let any one touch my rig!' Lenny called back to Kelly who nodded and waved back to him once he was out of sight she allowed her put on sweet southern smile fall to her detective's knowing smile giving the nod to the new friends she and the others had made who were to make the switch.

'All right Big Red, you and the others won't have long are you sure you'll be able to get in to the rig and make the switch?'

'Leave us to it Kelly, we'll get it done you just keep your eyes open for us.' Big Red assured as he moved around Kelly to join the other men to start disconnecting the rig.

'So how good a driver is Fetch?' Jill whispered in to Cate's ear as they walked behind Fetch to the race field and cars.

'Well, he taught me a thing or two and ran a few of your colleagues for pinks on the back roads around here during their off season.' Cate explained smiling.

'Did he win the pinks?' Jill asked.

'That I did and made a nice little amount from selling the cars after I'd had my fun with them.' Fetch said over his shoulder. Jill slightly embarrassed giggled behind him. Once at the cars Mack arrived a little out of breath.

'Ok so where do we race to?' He asked as he looked over his car.

'Straight up to that far tree where Pearl is, the lady wearing the western gear.' Cate clarified for Mack as he looked unsure as to where Cate meant. 'Straight to there around the tree and back again three laps and no dangerous driving tactics to try and win.' Cate warned as Mack got in to his car. Starting their engines Mack and Fetch drove their cars down the short distance to the start line where Jill stood between them both holding her hands in the air one hand holding a red neck scarf, she noticed Kris arriving with Lenny as they stood to one side. After a few moments and clarification form the drivers that they were ready, Jill swiftly brought her hands down and the race began. Jill rushed back to Cate watching with her.

'You think Mack has a chance?' she asked.

'Not this side of the millennium.' Cate smiled. 'I wonder how our sisters are getting on?'

'Well Kris is just over to the side of us with Lenny keeping him occupied so I would say things are going according to plan so far. Has anyone thought about what we'll do once the loads have been switched?' Jill asked quietly whilst keeping up appearances.

'That's when the real fun begins. There is a bar a lot of us will be stopping at later and just maybe word will get out about this switch and where we'll be celebrating.' Cate explained.

'And what will that accomplish?' Jill asked a little uncertain where things were going.

'Well most likely a bar fight as the majority of the people that use the bar are bikers and we don't always see eye to eye about things, especially considering Spider will be there.'

'Who's Spider?'

'An old acquaintance of mine, so it might just turn in to a scuffle especially when Lenny and Mack show up which means the police won't be far behind to break things up. So whilst the fight ensues Big Red and the guys are going to be switching the load again in time for the cops to show up who will not only break up the fight but will have a tip from a reliable source that certain goods are being carried on this said truck that shouldn't be there.'

'I'm so glad I asked. You come up with this idea all on your own?' Jill teased.

'Nope, your sister helped. It may sound overly complicated but it'll work, trust me. Looks like they're coming to their last lap.' Cate noticed having been keeping her eyes on the race at all times.

'Doesn't look like your friend is doing too well Lenny.' Kris said standing on tip toe to see the race coming to its end.

'No it doesn't does it.' Lenny agreed unhappily. 'Mack's such a fool, he should never had agreed to this. His dumb pride getting in the way again.'

'Shall we make our way to the finish line?' Kris asked nudging Lenny a long any way.

'Might as well be there when he comes in.' Lenny grumpily said moving a long with Kris.

'All right Kelly, it's all done.' Big Red happily said as they watched Lenny and Mack's trailer being driven away by another cab an identical trailer connected to Lenny's cab.

'Thanks Big Red, that's terrific. We'll call out for you on the radio and see you at Harley's later.' Kelly said shaking hands with Big Red.

'That you will Kelly, see you then. Remind Wild Cat to be open and brash about the switch when you hit the air.'

'I will, thank you again.' Kelly waved Big Red off looking out to the race seeing the dust beginning to settle she guessed it had come to an end, so far everything was working out just right.

Mack stayed sat in his car for a while after the race had ended Cate walked over to him leaning in to him through the open drivers side window.

'Tough break Mack, you want me to give you a moment alone with the car? If you do then give me the keys, I wouldn't want you running off with it.' Cate held her hand out waiting for the keys, removing them from the ignition Mack placed them in her palm. 'Thanks now you take your time here just not too much as we have a race to get back to.' Cate smirked turning and walking away from the car. Mack sat for a moment as his temper began to rise swinging open the car door and clambering out of the car he rushed after Cate, who knew he was coming after her stopped, spun on her heel and waited. Mack had wanted to go up to her grab his keys and send her flying but the moment Cate turned on her heel and stared him down Mack changed his mind and direction walking around her and back towards Lenny's truck stamping his feet and kicking stones as he did.

'I honestly thought he was going to try something then.' Jill said as she joined Cate by her side.

'Were you ready to pull some fast and furious karate moves on him?' Cate joked.

'Maybe a few if needed.' Jill said standing straight with her hands on her hips. 'Don't you believe I could?'

'Oh I believe it, it's just that Mack would have been sprawled on his butt before you got your kick in the air, but thanks any way.' Cate said as she began to head back towards the cars.

'Anytime kid, any time.' Jill said casually following after her.

'Mack!' Lenny shouted after the still hot- headed loser. 'Great race, really, you did just brilliantly. I especially liked it when you let the other driver slip past you for all three laps, that really was the best part.' Lenny was not amused in slightest and still had Kris with him, as they got closer to his truck where Kelly was stood waving to them.

'Oh dear, looks like you didn't win.' Kelly said once they were close enough to talk to, Mack simply snorted and carried on walking.

'I think maybe Kelly and I should leave you two alone now, you did say you had a schedule to keep.' Kris said lightly patting Lenny's arm that she was linked to.

'Yeah, I think that's a good idea.' Kelly agreed moving to stand next to Kris.

'Right, I'd better go and check on the fool, make sure he's not doing anything stupid.' Lenny said walking off after Mack.

'Look at that.' Kris began.

'What?' Kelly asked as they stood for a moment watching Lenny follow after Mack.

'He doesn't even say good bye to a lady.' Kris quipped pouting. Kelly nudging Kris a long could only roll her eyes as they moved on to meet their sisters.

'Hey there!' Kris called over to Cate and Jill who were throwing the last of their gear in to the cars.

'Hey, everything go ok?' Jill asked.

'Everything went fine. We're ready to roll.' Kelly announced.

'Well all right then.' Cate laughed seeing the amusement on her sister's face. 'Let's get ourselves on the road again and get the next part of the plan in motion.' Cate and Jill each climbed in to the driver's seat of their cars as Kelly and Kris took their seats with their sisters in their respective cars. Driving out of the field with others in front or not far behind the air was filled with car horns signaling the end of another camp out for another year or so.

'Big Red said to remind you to talk up the trailer switch on the radio once you're "on the air"' Kelly said to Cate as she made herself comfortable in her seat.

'No worries there, by that time Lenny and Mack might have just realized their load is a little bit lighter than it was originally.' Cate smiled to herself.

'You know I don't think I've had this much fun in a long time.' Kelly remarked as they got on to the tarmac road. 'Despite what we're doing I really have had the best time. Actually including what we're up to right now, this is when being a private detective is a lot of fun.' Kelly laughed.

'Good I'm glad, it has been fun to share this with you all and for you to meet some more of my friends. They're not exactly the kind of people you could invite to a black tie and ball gown evening that Charlie has us prepare and go to every now and then.'

'True, but next time we have a summer beach party we have to invite a few especially Four Leaf and the band.' Kelly began to laugh when a familiar voice came across the CB radio.

'This is Speed Angel calling on Wild Cat, you got your ears on Wild Cat?'

'Looks like Jill's picking up the CB lingo without much trouble.' Kelly laughed as Cate picked up the mic.

'This is Wild Cat, what's up Speed Angel? Come on back.' Cate spoke cheerily into the mic.

'Just checking the rendezvous point with ya, Harley's bar right? Come on back.'

'That's a big Ten-Four on that Speed Angel. Should be meeting with a few others when there. Over.'

'Meeting people, what's going on? Come on back.' Cate looked to Kelly who nodded back in understanding, now was the time to start the next part of the game.

'Well, an old flame of mine has been around and me and a few friends have played a bit of prank on him, he may not be too happy about it when he finds out though. Come on back.'

'A prank you say, you and the boys been switching things around again? Come on back.'

'That we have Speed Angel, that we have.'

'Breaker on the side.' A new voice joined the conversation but one the Angels recognised.

'Hey there Big Red, what's the news? Come on back.'

'Well Wild Cat, Prince Charming and his side kick are tearing up the tarmac trying to find their load, they're not happy boys but the rest of us are. We'll catch you at Harley's, over and out.'

'Roger that Big Red. You catch that Speed Angel? Come on back?' Cate asked laughter in her voice as Kelly picked up the mobile car phone receiver preparing to call Charlie.

'Sure did Wild Cat see you at Harley's. Speed Angel signing off.' Cate hung the mic back on its hook as Kelly was connected to Charlie.

'Hi Charlie it's Kelly. We're all fine and everything is on schedule we'll be at Harley's bar in about oh, an hour. Ok thanks Charlie, will do.' Kelly smiled hanging up the phone.

'Charlie happy?' Cate asked quickly looking to Kelly before returning her eyes to the road.

"Everything is fine, he wants us to be careful as usual and will have the police on stand-by ready for the go when we tell him.' Kelly explained.

'Excellent. Well big sister find a radio station you like and turn up the volume.'

'Don't you want to be able to hear the CB if someone calls?' Kelly asked as she turned on the radio.

'We're not going to be close to the bar for a little while yet, no one will call and if Kris or Jill calls and we don't hear them I'm sure they'll think of another way to get our attention.' Cate smiled to her sister as she settled on a station where Donna Summer had just begun to sing 'Hot Stuff'. 'Good choice.' Cate smiled as she put her foot down a little harder on the accelerator.

'They switched the trailers! They switched the trailers!' Mack screamed at Lenny as they drove down the same road as every other Cannonball Runner and trucker heading toward L.A.

'Yeah Mack, they switched the loads on us now shut up a minute I'm trying to listen to the radio traffic.' Lenny ordered as he switched from channel to channel on his CB radio until he heard Speed Angel 'chatting' with Wild Cat only to be joined by Big Red. 'Found them.' He said turning the volume of the radio up to be heard over Mack's whining.

'That's them isn't it?' Mack asked pointing to the radio to which Lenny only nodded listening intently slapping Mack's hand away when he attempted to take the microphone of the CB to call on Wild Cat and her accomplices. 'Hey! I want my stuff back!'

'Our stuff you idiot and we will get it back when we meet them at Harley's bar, I'm just gonna call on a friend of mine there first.' Lenny explained taking the CB mic switching it to his desired channel.

'What friend?' Mack asked crossing his arms across his chest looking out to the road ahead.

'An eight legged one.' Lenny answered just as he spoke in to the mic, Mack looked to him baffled as his partner called out for Spider.

'Cate.' Kelly nudged her sisters hand getting her attention as she was concentrating on the road whilst listening to the music on the radio which had now moved on to Lynyrd Skynyrd.

'Yeah Kel, what's up?'

'I think Jill and Kris want our attention.' Kelly said pointing to the reflection in the wing mirror of Jill's headlights flashing Cate and Kelly.

'Right, hold on.' Cate said as she turned the radio off and turned the CB on. 'Collect call for Speed Angel, Wild Cat calling, come on back.' Cate called clearly in to the mic keeping up appearances for any one listening.

'Hey there Wild Cat, you've been off air for so long you've been missing the calls for ya. Come on back.' Jill's voice rang through the car.

'Oh really, got any messages for me there Speed Angel? Come on back.' Cate looked to Kelly who in return shrugged her shoulders looking out the rear window to try and get any clues from Kris or Jill who weren't that far behind them but they gave no obvious sign for them to pull over.

'Better find a landline honey an old friend is calling out for ya. You read me Wild Cat? Come on back.' Jill said just as Kris then gave the sign to Kelly for them to pull over.

'Cate, pull over.' Kelly instructed patting her sister on her shoulder as she did.

'I hear you Speed Angel, thanks for the call. Over an out.' With that Cate hung the mic back in its place as she turned the car off the road and came to a stop with Kris and Jill not far behind.

'I wonder what's going on.' Cate said as she turned off the engine and unfastened her seat belt.

'We're about to find out Kelly responded as they both got out of the car Jill and Kris walking over to meet them.

'Hey, what's going on?' Cate asked stretching her arms above her head as she did.

'Yeah, what old friend has been calling?' Kelly asked.

'Some guy named Spider has been calling out for you.' Kris began to explain. 'We offered to get a message to you and he told us to get you to call your old friend on a landline.'

'Spider? That's the guy who's going to be at the bar right, the one who's more of an associate than friend?' Kelly asked trying to figure it all out in her head.

'Yeah, well there's no landline around so the car mobile phone will just have to do.' Cate smiled as she headed back to her car the others following. Within moments Cate had the mobile operator put the call through to Harley's bar and Spider. 'Spider! It's Wild Cat, what news you got for me?'

'Wild Cat! Hey, how the hell are ya?'

'Great Spider, just great, the news though, what is it, I got your message to call you from Speed Angel, so what's going on?' Cate asked again.

'I got a call from old Lenny, he's not a happy man Wild Cat, not happy at all, he's expecting mine and the crew's help in getting his load back from you all when you get here.' Spider explained.

'Right, well that was to be expected, did you tell him you'd help him?'

'What and have a scuffle with you and your lot of Cannonballers and truckers? Of course I did! Wouldn't be fun if I didn't.' Spider laughed down the phone.

'All right Spider, just remember this is just for fun, not like the last time.' Cate warned.

'Yeah I know Wild Cat, we all understand. Hey listen I think there's more in that trailer than you all think there is. Lenny was really steaming about it, I mean really off the hook steaming about it!' Spider exclaimed.

'Ok Spider, I'll look in to that, thanks, we'll see you all in a little while now make it a good show don't forget the cops will be showing up. Yeah they know to let you guys go don't worry it's all set, we'll see you soon.' With that Cate hung up the phone shaking her head.

'What is it?' Kris asked concerned something had gone wrong.

'Nothing just Spider being crazy Spider but I need to find Big Red, there's more to that load that's being carried than we know about.' Cate explained switching on the CB to the channel she knew best to find Big Red on.

'Hey Big Red, tag you're it. Come on back.' Cate said whilst the others looked at her confused.

'Typical, usual place then? Come on back.' Big Red's voice came through.

'Big 10-4 to that Big Red, in about 20 ok? Come on back.'

'That's a clear 10-4 on this side Wild Cat. 20 it is, over and out.' Big Red ended the transmission.

'And that all meant?' Kelly asked leaning against the car.

'I'm just telling Big Red I need to meet up with him at our usual meet up point, we need to check that load.' Cate said leaning across the opened front passenger door.

'Where are we meeting him?' Kris asked.

'On the back road about five miles down and about three miles from Harley's so we won't be too far away.' Cate explained standing straight again beginning to make her move round to the driver's side of the car.

'Ok, let's get a move on, we'll follow you as usual.' Jill said with a smile, despite what might be in the truck she was still having fun.

'You know I'm pretty sure you two have lost out on the race.' Kris pointed out to Jill and Cate. To which they both smiled looking towards one another.

'Well Kris, sometimes it's not about the race at all but the journey.' Jill said throwing her arm around her sister's shoulders leading her back to their car.

'But only sometimes.' Jill shot back to Cate and Kelly, who only laughed as they got back in to their car, once all set they all drove off again to meet with Big Red.

'You and Jill have had a good time this last week or so.' Kelly commented as she stared ahead to the road. 'Just an observation, no hidden meaning to it.' Kelly said holding her hands up in surrender before Cate had the opportunity to take the comment in any other way than the way it was intended. Cate smiled at her sister quietly chuckling to her self.

'We have had a good time, despite the last few days adventures although some of those have been fun as well.' Cate thought aloud. 'Jill's a terrific friend and confidant.'

'Someone to talk to when you can't talk to me, I know, I'm the same with Jill; I turn to her when I can't turn to others. Plus she's great fun to be with. I'm so pleased you have her and Kris in your life now.'

'So am I. What's brought all of this on any way?' Cate asked curious 'You make it sound like there is doom looming on the horizon.'

'Like I said it's just an observation, but who knows what's around the corner. At least we know we have a strong support system.'

'What we have big sister of mine is a family. Now let's get off this downer of a conversation, pick up that CB mic switch it on and call out for Kris.'

'I haven't got a nick name or what ever it is you call it, what do I do?' Kelly asked holding the mic in her hand switching the CB on turning it to channel 19.

'Just hold in the button call out breaker 1-9, breaker 1-9 like you saw me do and then say you've got a collect call for Sweet Kristmas followed by have you got your ears on. You better think of a handle for yourself though, you'll need to say that after you call breaker 1-9.' Kelly sat staring at her younger sister taking all the information in. 'Don't worry you'll get it.' Cate said flicking her eyes from the road to her sister. Kelly lifted the mic closer to her mouth, taking a deep breath.

'Here goes.' Kelly said just before she pushed the button in. 'Breaker 1-9, breaker 1-9 this is Go-Go Garrett with a collect call for Sweet Kristmas, you got your ears on? Come on back.' Kelly released the button as both sisters fell about laughing.

'Brilliant! That was great Kelly!' Cate enthused as she looked in to her rear view mirrors to see Jill and Kris laughing as Kris tried to speak in to the mic.

'Hey there Go-Go, what's going on? Come on back.' Kris's laughing voice came through.

'I got a message for you from Wild Cat, over.' Kelly said back smiling at her sister as she did.

'Oh really and what does Wild Cat want now? Over' Kris asked her voice sounding suspicious.

'Something about paper work, early morning calls and checking the glove box in the car. Any of that make sense to you? Come on back.' In truth Kelly wasn't sure what the last part of the message meant any way but Cate had asked her to give that message exactly, she knew something was going on.

'I understand some of it, hold on I'll check the rest. Over.' The air fell silent, Cate looked to her rear view mirror again watching Kris in the car behind, she was up to something all right and had Jill in on it as well. Kelly turned in her seat to look out the rear window watching Kris.

In Kris and Jill's car Kris moved to open the glove box as she did a stream of water shot out splashing her in the face soaking her, Kris moved to shut the glove box to stop the jet stream but it had all ready emptied its contents over Kris who was not amused squirting water out of her mouth to the floor below.

'I'm gonna kill her.' Kris flatly said as she wiped her face as Jill sat be side her laughing hard despite the fact some of the water had also splashed her.

Back in Cate and Kelly's car Kelly turned to Cate slapping her across the shoulder.

'Hey!' Cate cried out through laughter. Kelly couldn't be angry though, she found too funny her self then Kris came back on to the radio.

'Go-Go, you still there? Over.'

'I'm here Sweet Kristmas. Did the message rain through? Come on back.' Kelly said before she again started to laugh. Cate watched as Jill doubled over with laughter whilst driving as Kris sat half smiling a plan forming, Cate could tell, on how she would get her own back.

'That it did Go-Go, that it did. Let Wild Cat know that this isn't over, not by a long shot. Over and out.'

'Will do Sweet Kristmas, will do. Over and out.' Kelly managed to get out before bursting out laughing again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

'Ok Red, let's open her up.' Cate said as Red moved to unlatch the trailer panel doors, each grabbing a door Cate and Big Red opened up the trailer so the Angel's could climb in.

'Well there's a lot of booze here.' Kris said upon first glance.

'Yeah well you should see what's back here.' Jill called from the back of the trailer. The other Angels maneuvered to the back to join her and see what she had found.

'Wow.' Cate said as she saw the classic Rolls Royce sat hidden behind boxes of alcohol. 'I can see why they want their trailer back so bad now.'

'Look at all the stuff in here.' Kris began as she looked through the contents inside the car. 'Paintings, jewelry, silver, gold, where did they get this all from?'

'Good question, I think we'd better have Charlie find out for us. There must be reports of stolen goods of this kind somewhere.' Kelly said moving to write down the cars registration number. 'I'll get Charlie on the phone now, give him this number and see what he comes up with.' Kelly held up the notepad she had written the number down on to the Angels as she walked back out of the trailer.

'I'll go with Kel.' Kris said as she quickly followed after her. Cate and Jill continued to look over the loot they had just discovered.

'Well I'll say this,' Jill began

'What's that?' Cate asked.

'It's a nice car.' Jill smiled running her hand along the bodyline of the classic car.

'I'll say, shame it's probably stolen and will be impounded by the police, wouldn't mind a drive in it.' Cate looked to Jill as she spoke a mischievous look in her eyes.

'Don't even think about it, we can't.'

'You're right we can't. Would have been fun though right?' Cate smiled to Jill.

'Oh yeah, it would have been a lot of fun!' Jill laughed her golden locks of hair shaking with joy as she did.

'Well, we've all seen what's in here, we'd better go and see what Charlie has to say.' Cate sighed as she walked away from the car to leave the trailer, Jill not far behind. After jumping down from the trailer Cate and Big Red shut and locked the trailer again.

'Not just booze then?' He asked.

'Nope, not just booze. Be careful when driving Red, I'd say you have some very precious cargo in that their rig!' Cate laughed with shocked amazement at what Mack and Lenny had been trying to do. 'So what does Charlie have to say?' Cate asked as she re-joined the rest of the team.

'He's running some checks for us and is going to get straight back to us.' Kelly explained as she sat in the passenger seat of hers and Cate's car just as the phone began to ring. 'Speak of the ever absent man.' Kelly smiled as she picked up the phone.

'Kelly?' Charlie's voice came clearly through.

'Hi Charlie, so have we got some hot wheels on our hands?' Kelly asked, as the other stood close by listening to Kelly's responses.

'That you have Angel. It would seem that our con man Mack hasn't moved far in his preferred line of work. According to reports from the St. Louis, Missouri police department a man fitting the description of Mack, worked a con on a rich widow.'

'What was the con Charlie?' Kelly asked.

'It would seem the widows husband had left some large debts to his wife after he passed so she decided to sell many rich items including a Roll Royce at auction. Mack and his handy man Lenny entered in at this point with their phony auction house company, offering good money and help to take all items to the auction house. The widow need do nothing but stay home and wait for the cheque of the earnings from the sales to be delivered.' Charlie explained.

'And in stead she got nothing but ripped off and left in debt.' Kelly finished for her boss shaking her head in disgust as she did.

'That's right Angel. Let's get this ladies possession's back to her Kelly and those two conmen where they belong, in jail.'

'Right you are Charlie, will do.' Kelly said as she hung up the phone.

'So?' Jill asked.

'Well Mack and Lenny ripped off a little old widow. The items in the truck are what she was selling at the phony auction house Mack and Lenny had set up so she could pay off debts left to her by her husband.'

'Only Mack and Lenny ran off with the goods.' Kris finished a look of anger crossing her face. 'The poor woman's been let down by her husband and now conned by these two low life's. No more playing around with them, now they go to jail.' Kris said determined.

'I'm with Kris, these two need to learn a lesson.' Kelly said.

'Well in that case we'd better get to Harley's and end this.' Cate said a dark look in her eyes. With everyone agreed they got back in to their vehicles and headed on to Harley's bar. As the Angels pulled in to Harley's car park with Big Red not far behind them with the truck Kelly pointed out Lenny's rig.

'They're here all ready.' Kelly noted.

'Well with our little detour we're a little late to the party.' Cate said as she switched off the cars engine. Getting out of their cars all the Angels met in between the two vehicles, Big Red waved to them all as he went round the back of the bar, the plan being he would give the signal to the men he needed to come out to change over the trailers again whilst everyone else was busy.

'Seems pretty quiet.' Kris noted as they all stood looking at the bar's front blacked out window's when the window to the far side of them exploded when a man went flying through it followed by chairs and a pool cue.

'Good sound proofing.' Cate simply said as they watched the man get back to his feet shaking the broken glass from his hair, grabbing the pool cue and climbing back through the window in to the brawl again. 'Well there's nothing like being fashionably late to a party!' Cate enthused as she led the way in to the bar.

'We're really going in there?' Kris asked Kelly as the two of them hovered back from their sisters who were making their way in to the building.

'Looks like it.' Kelly said looking at the broken window.

'Any advice?' Kris asked.

'Keep you head down, your fists up and don't hit any friends or anyone bigger than you.' Kelly said as she and Kris started after their sisters.

'Kelly, everyone is bigger than me.' Kris panicked as they walked in to the bar.

Inside Harley's bar was absolute pandemonium. Chairs were being thrown, tables were being crushed, and pool balls were flying every which way, not to mention fists and kicks being thrown in every angle.

'Oh my.' Kelly said as she watched the din in front of her. She saw Jill and Cate leaning against the bar. 'Are you two crazy?' She asked loudly as she reached them with Kris by her side. 'You're ordering drinks now!' Kelly astonished said as someone's shoe went flying in to the wall behind the bar smashing bottles as it landed.

'Yeah, what do you want?' Cate asked with a smile, Kelly rolled her eyes as the bar man brought over four opened bottles of coke. 'Now you know I never drink on the job if I can help it.' Cate said as she passed Kelly a bottle. 'And anyway you'll find this comes in very handy.' Cate said pointing to the bottles.

'Cate!' A familiar voice to Cate called out. Cate turned to see a tall thin man wearing black leather trousers and a black leather waist coat with no shirt, coming towards her his medium length black hair slicked back with a red bandanna wrapped around his head.

'Spider! You started the party then.'

'Yep, now come dance with me.' Spider said grabbing Cate around the waist practically lifting her off her feet and away from the other Angels before they could stop him.

'Angels, we have just joined the party.' Jill said watching Cate struggling to get away from Spider.

'I really don't like the way you two call this a party.' Kelly said watching two women biker's attack a truck driver, one wrapped around his back thumping him on his back whilst the other was doing her best to try and get the large man to fall down, in any other time and place Kelly would have found this amusing as it turned out this was the time and place and Kelly was surprised to find herself smiling and laughing at the sight enjoying herself.

'Kelly!' Kelly snapped back to attention at Kris's cry seeing a man rushing towards her with no want to stop. Seeing a chair lying on its back in front of her Kelly put her foot on the seat making it swiftly stand back up right when the man rushing towards her was just hovering near it. Kelly heard a loud thud and an audible 'oomph' slip from the man's lips as the chair's back connected with him below the belt. Kelly winced as she watched the man curl up in to the fetal position. Kelly jumped over him heading towards her sister hoping that at least if she was nearer to Cate she might be a little safer.

'Nice move over there sis.' Cate said as she pushed another biker across a table on top of another biker.

'Thanks, any sign of Mack and Lenny?' Kelly asked as she started to throw trays across the room. 'Kind of like being at the fun fair!'

'Glad you're having fun.' Cate laughed. 'I think Lenny and Mack are being kept busy over at the back.'

'Not quite Catey, but close.' Mack said in to Cate's ear as came behind her grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up tightening his grip around her waist as he did. Before he could do anything else Kelly, with a pool cue in her hands, swung the cue at his legs taking his legs out from under him causing Mack to fall with Cate landing on top of him.

'Thanks.' Cate said breathlessly as Kelly helped her back to her feet whilst Mack lay on the floor seeing stars.

'Any time little sister.' Kelly smiled as they moved on. Jill noticed Big Red coming into the room when their eyes met he gave her the nod; everything was switched back to where it should have been. Jill, grabbing Kris, moved swiftly to join Kelly and Cate.

'Think it's time we gave the signal.' Jill said as she ran for the door out to the bar's car park.

'Ok, we just need to keep holding our own then until the cavalry arrives.' Kris said to Cate and Kelly as they each defended themselves pushing people away from them as they charged. Unfortunately they couldn't stop everyone as Lenny charged through springing in to Cate sending them both across one of the bars tables causing Cate to smack the lower part of her back in to the tables edge before they both fell to the ground Lenny pinning Cate down his hands around her throat.

'Where's my load?!' Lenny yelled as he raised a fist bring it down swiftly to connect with Cate's face who in turn managed to shift her self away under Lenny's weight so that his hand connected with the concrete floor hearing a dull thud Cate watched as Lenny reared back holding his now damaged hand with his good hand as Cate lifted her upper body to be able to swing a punch at Lenny clearing him off of her. Using the table as leverage Cate pulled herself up to her feet looking around the room for Kelly and Kris spotting them back where she left them trying to their best to get to her, Cate waved to them to signal she was ok when she got slammed from behind in to the table. Before she could react Cate was flipped around on to her back coming face to face again with Mack.

'Where's my stuff Cate?' Mack demanded as he grabbed Cate's throat. It wasn't like Cate could answer with his hand wrapped around her throat but Cate did notice the position Mack had put himself in as he stood over her and where her legs were especially her right leg and knee most importantly. Bringing her knee up swiftly Cate connected with Mack's crotch. Mack seemed to give out a little surprised cry as his eyes went wide, letting go of Cate's throat she simply pushed his shoulders and watched him fall to the ground.

'That may have been below the belt Mack but you don't attack someone from behind, that's just poor fighting etiquette, I don't care if this is a bar fight, we have some principals you know.' Cate continued as she stepped over Mack walking back towards the other Angels.

'You all right?' Kris asked as she slammed a drinks tray in to a bikers face. Cate watched as the big man slid to the ground a stupid smile on his face.

'I'm better than that poor guy, looks like he's seeing stars.' Cate smiled.

'Nope, just angels.' Kris smiled back as the sound of police sirens began to filter through the air.

'That's our exit music.' Kelly said out of breath as she re-grouped with Kris and Cate.

'Let's go join Jill and keep out of the way.' Cate motioned to the door as they all filtered out one after the other Cate looking back and smiling at the scene. 'Just like the old days.' As the Angels exited through the front the police entered through the back shouting out for people stop what they were doing, ordering for restraint for the men to stop their fighting when that didn't work the sheriff fired his gun in to the air quickly quieting the mob down so that only groans could be heard and the sound of glasses rolling on to the floor smashing. As the police started rounding up the people in the bar who were fighting the sheriff came out to the front of the building to the car park with a handful of his men.

'Right, we have it on good authority that there are some items being carried in one of these trucks that shouldn't be.' The sheriff shouted out to the truck drivers as they were lined up in front of their trucks. 'I'm going to open these trucks one at a time and make sure you're all carrying what your papers say you should be carrying!' All the men fell quiet as the sheriff and his men turned to the trucks. Mack turned to Lenny a look of nerves on his sweaty face.

'Don't worry, the truck is empty of our gear remember.' Lenny quietly said to Mack who nodded with a smug smile on his face.

'Who's truck is this?' The sheriff called out as he reached Big Red's.

'Mine sir.' Big Red called out moving forward to unlock it for the sheriff and his men taking his paper work from the cab for the sheriff to look through.

'So this trailer should be empty, you're on your way to pick up.' The sheriff said reading on the papers to which Red nodded. The trailer was opened to show an empty trailer, Lenny started to get a sick feeling in his stomach as the sheriff nodded to his men to shut up Big Red's trailer again satisfied with its empty content. 'Who's next?' The sheriff called as he got to Lenny and Mack's truck.

'Ours sheriff.' Mack called out willingly before Lenny could stop him. Mack moved forward to the sheriff still looking smug. 'It's mine and my friends rig sheriff.' Mack explained pointing out Lenny to the sheriff.

'Well open it up.' The sheriff ordered. Lenny begrudgingly moved around to the truck opening up panel doors.

'You see sheriff nothing there but air.' Mack said without even looking in to the trailer.

'Is that right.' The sheriff said unimpressed moving closer to the trailer climbing up in to it. Mack turned still smiling like a Cheshire cat when he saw the boxes of liquor stacked the way he and Lenny had stacked them covering the loot stashed in the back. 'Deputy! Bring those two men back here.' The sheriff called from inside the trailer. The Angels watched with glee as Mack and Lenny began to scuffle and fight outside the trailer yelling at one another putting blame on each other.

'Well I'd say that ended well.' Kris smiled turning to face her fellow Angels.

'I'd say that too.' Kelly agreed. 'So what next?'

'Well I guess we'll have to give some kind of statement to the police.' Jill offered.

'Then after that?' Kris asked looking with a devilish smile creeping across her face.

'What have you two got in mind?' Cate asked as she stood beside Jill the pair of them looking at their sisters knowing they were up to something.

'A race home.' Kris stated.

'A race.' Cate repeated with a small laugh.

'Kris, you and Kelly want to race Cate and me? That hardly seems fair on you two.' Jill mocked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

'Who said you two would be allowed to drive?' Kelly asked with her mischievous smile.

'So..' Cate began confused.

'Sweet little sister,' Kelly began throwing her arm around Cate's shoulder. 'Kris and I are going to do the driving you two are going to be the passengers who aren't allowed to drive at all.'

'Or comment on the driving.' Kris added. 'That bit's important.' Kris stated pointing her finger to her sister and then Cate.

'So from here to L.A.?' Cate rhetorically asked looking at Jill with an amused smile at the prospect. 'Well that sounds fair to me, Jill?' Jill looked to Cate with the same smile and then to Kris and Kelly.

'Well I could do with a rest so sounds like a good idea to me. Are we allowed to use the CB?' Jill asked making everyone laugh.

'Yeah ok you can use the CB but that's all. Any way you two know the CB lingo a little better than we do.' Kelly laughed.

After a couple of hours the police had left, statements were given, Charlie was called and goodbyes were said as the Angels prepared to leave.

'Fun as always Wild Cat.' Spider said as he climbed on to his motorbike. 'Shame we can't do this more often.'

'You being called back in?' Cate asked her friend.

'Yep, all this fun had to end eventually, moving on to the next posting. Now we've got Lenny and Mack and we've been after them for a while so now they're going away for a little while it's time to move on. Thanks for the help as usual.' Spider said offering his hand to Cate.

'Anytime Spider, anytime.' Cate replied taking Spiders hand in a friendly handshake. 'Keep safe ok, that's not a request, I don't want to be getting a phone call again to come and pull you out of trouble.' Cate smiled.

'No worries there Wild Cat, no worries there.' Cate stood back as Spider started his bike and drove off.

'What was that all about?' Kelly asked as she stood beside Cate looking at the trail of dust Spider left behind him.

'Hmmm? Oh, Spider's actually an undercover cop.' Cate said as she turned to walk back to the car, Kelly a little stunned by this turned quickly on her heel chasing after Cate.

'He's what?' Kelly asked stunned still.

'An undercover cop.' Cate smiled as she opened the front passenger car door.

'Who is?' Jill asked overhearing them.

'Spider.' Kelly replied turning to face Jill with an amazed smile.

'Makes sense.' Jill responded as she bit in to an apple.

'What does?' Kris asked popping up from the driver's seat of hers and Jill's car.

'Spider's an undercover cop.' Cate explained as she got in to the car.

'Really?' Kris said as surprised as Kelly.

'I know, surprising right?' Kelly asked her.

'Very. So we all ready to race.' Kris asked with a wide smile.

'Keen to lose are we Munroe?' Cate teased climbing back out of the car leaning across the roof of the car.

'I think you'll find that we are going to win this one.' Kris threw back. 'Right Jill?'

'Right!' Jill said through a mouthful of apple.

'So, first pair of sisters back to the beach house then.' Cate reiterated.

'Right, first pair back is winner, losers buy dinner at restaurant of the winners choice.' Kris stated the stakes again.

'Ok, but you do realize we may not be back in time for dinner.' Cate teased keeping a straight face. To which Kris gave her a stare that would frighten most but not her friends who knew she was only playing.

'Well you'll be buying us dinner as soon as the opportunity arrives.' Kris said smugly.

'Oh we will, will we?' Kelly said raising her eyebrows. 'Little sister that sounds like a real challenge.' Kelly said back to Cate in a happy tone.

'Well in that case we'd better get going and show these Munroe's what we're made of.' Cate laughed as Kelly nodded in agreement quickly getting in to the drivers seat and starting the cars engine, Kris doing the same as both Jill and Cate looked across to one another with a knowing smile and wink as they each got in to their seats as the race began.

'You realize of course this means war.' Kelly laughed as they sped away in the lead.


End file.
